


F1 Advent calender 2015

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Multi, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's back! For 2015! F1 Christmas advent. 25 days till Christmas. 25 little stories from up and down the F1 grid. Some of the stories are shippy ones, some of them are not. But all of them have a Christmas or a winter themed prompt to them. I hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> It's back. I haven't learnt my lesson from last year about just how difficult this is. So once again I'm wondering down the blissful path to doom :P I'm kidding. But I hope this year will be even better than last year. So I hope you enjoy the advent stories.
> 
> Kicking things off are the wonderful due of Jevcardo! With the prompt- Gingerbread house. Inspired by the gingerbread house kit I have on my side. I'm going to attempt to make it this weekend. I'm sure it'll be a disaster. But I hope it'll taste good. Enjoy!

**Day 1: Jevcardo-Gingerbread House.**

“Dan. What are you doing?” Jev yawned as he came into the kitchen. Blinking as he took in the mess in front of him. Flour appeared to coat everything. And sure enough. There was Dan in the middle of the carnage. A grin on his flour covered face as the Twisted Sister Christmas album blared from the speaker. Jev shivered. Rock and Heavy Metal bands should be banned from covering much loved Christmas songs.

“Baking!” Dan grinned at his boyfriend. He’d gotten up long before Jev to start baking his 1st of December treat. Already in the Christmas mood having opened the first door of his advent calendar.

“Baking?” Jev questioned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with a hyperactive, Christmas mad Daniel Riccardo.

“Baking. A gingerbread house! Merry 1st of December Jev!” Dan cheered as Jev groaned. He was going to be impossible again. This month would be mental. And of course he’d forgotten just how bad Dan could be about Christmas. Dan cleaned his face off and took off the apron covered in dough. Sure enough Dan was already wearing his tacky Christmas jumper. Jev had put a ban on wearing them till December. Otherwise Dan would have started wearing the hideous jumpers in the chill of October. And that really was too early for an in your face Christmas jumper. Dan’s nightmare jumper was navy blue with a Christmas tree on it. There were presents of various shapes, sizes and colours below the tree. While there was a brilliant star on top of it. “Already wearing your Christmas jumper I see. At least this one is ta…” Jev stopped as Dan pressed the star on top of the tree. Jingle Bells began to play as the lights on the jumper lit up on the Christmas tree. Dan just stood there with a beaming grin on his face. This really was too much for Jev, he hadn’t even had his morning coffee yet! “Forget it. Your jumpers not tame. It’s never tame.” He sighed as he poured himself a coffee. At least Dan had remembered to stick the machine on.

“Aww you love it really.” Dan came over and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

“I suppose so.” Jev sighed. Kissing him back.

“So. What’s the plan for you today?” Dan asked.

“I have a team meeting today.” He admitted. “So I’ll be back later. Are you going to be okay on your own Christmas elf?”

“I’ll be fine.” Dan grinned, stealing another morning kiss from the Frenchman. “I’ll be busy building the coolest gingerbread house on the block.”

“As long as you clear up after.” Jev told him.

“Of course!” Dan grinned. “Ohhh and guess what?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve manage to put the tree up already?” Jev spun round. Groaning. He hadn’t seen the living room yet. Anything was possible when Dan was in full Christmas mode.

“No. But I did manage to fish out your Christmas jumper from last year!” Dan grinned at him. “You can wear it to work today!” Dan grinned. Jev groaned.

“Really.” He shook his head before leaving to go back into their room.  Though once again Jev found it hard to disagree to such a request from Dan. Sighing he started to get ready for work. It was a few minutes later before Dan saw Jev again. By now he’d put his apron back on as he began to knead the dough. Jev appeared back in the kitchen, coffee drunk and dressed for the day ahead. Much to Dan’s joy he was wearing tight black skinny jeans. But it was the red Christmas jumper he got him from last year that made Dan’s morning. The red jumper had Rudolf’s face on the front with his red nose an actual pom-pom. He appeared to be smoking a pipe that was throwing out snowflakes. His antlers had several little bells on them that made a jingling sound every time the jumper moved. It wasn’t Jev’s style. But he could hardly disappoint Dan right now.

“Looking good.” Dan told him.

“I look mental.” Jev laughed. “I’ve just tweeted about it. ’I live with a Christmas freak #Makeitstop.’”

“It’s not going to stop!” Dan sung.

* * *

 

                The house wasn’t perfect. It was traditional with four walls and a roof. But beyond that the house was a bit of a disaster it had to be said. The walls were burnt in places, the front door had become miss-shaped during cooking, and the roof was beginning to cave in too! The whole house was crooked it seemed, while the decorations were all over the place. The peppermint swirl sweet above the door had slid out of place. Leaving a snail’s trail of icing in its wake. While the candy cane tree on the front had fallen over completely. However if you asked Dan he would say it was the best gingerbread house ever. He was proud of the work that went into it.

“Not too bad Dan.” He told himself as he took a step back to admire his work. Just as a gumdrop sweet slid off the rapidly collapsing roof. Not that this changed Dan’s feelings about his house. He got out his phone and took several photos from different angles. He selected the best looking photo and uploaded it to Twitter with the caption ‘Yum yum. Got my tasty gingerbread house ready #Merry1stofDecember.’ As soon as he uploaded the photo Dan set about clearing up the kitchen.

                By the time he’d finished clearing up the kitchen Dan had well and truly lost his Christmas spirit. His gingerbread house had attracted some attention. But not the best kind he found. The comments from fellow drivers had been ruthless. Jenson was the first to retweet the house. Adding the comment ‘Mate what do you call that? #Lookslikeacrackhouse.’ Initially Dan just put it down to one of Jenson’s jokes on social media. Till Mark commented with ‘Don’t quit the day job mate.’ Then rapidly after Lewis made his feelings known with the comment ‘Your house is crooked, and caving in #Condemnthehouse.’ While Nico simply put ‘#CookinglessonsforChristmas.’ The comments had broken Dan’s heart and made him lose all enthusiasm for this stupid holiday. Sure his gingerbread house wasn’t perfect. And it didn’t look like the one in the magazine he got the recipe out of. But he’d put a lot of effort into it. And it stung to see that everyone on social media was teasing him about it. His phone pinged next to him to let him know another person, Felipe Massa, had commented on his post. Dan sighed. Right now he didn’t want to look at the comment. But decided he really should. After all Felipe and Pea were good friends of his. He looked at the tweet. ‘Me and Pea made a house earlier too. Take a look. #There’salwaysnextyear.’ Dan looked down at their photo and groaned. It was perfect. Nice door, nice walls, nice roof, killer decorations. A child had made a better house than he did. Dan looked across at his failure of a gingerbread house. That was it. There was only one way to deal with this.

* * *

 

                Jev arrived home a lot sooner than he expected. Despite his initial resistance and protest he actually wore his tacky Christmas jumper all day. He did get some strange looks for the bells ringing on his jumper. But thee jumper had done it’s trick. And now Jev was well and truly in the Christmas spirit. He opened the door and called in. “Santa’s most Christmassy elf. I’m home!” Jev however was greeted by the sound of someone being violently sick. “Dan!” He shouted. Dropping everything at the door and rushing to the bathroom. “Oh Dan.” He sighed, watching the man throw up into the toilet.

“Jev.” Dan whimpered.

“I’m here Charee.” Dropping down beside his boyfriend. He rubbed soothing circles into his back. What happened?”

“Was sick.” Dan mumbled as he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet.

“Are you coming down with something?” Jev asked. Still rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“No.” Dan looked up at Jev. “My gingerbread house went wrong. Seriously wrong. And everyone on twitter said how bad it was. And then Felipe loaded up his and Pea’s attempt. There’s a kid out there who made a better gingerbread house than me. I’m a fully grown man. And Peas only six. I suck at gingerbread houses.” He whined.

“I loved your house.” Jev told him. “I thought it was a good attempt. A little unorthodox but good.” Jev assured him. He’d seen the photo on his twitter feed earlier on that day. It wasn’t a complete disaster. It certainly wasn’t as good as Felipe and Pea’s. But the gingerbread house Dan made had character to it. Which Jev thought was the most important thing. Dan gave a sniff of appreciation. “So what does the gingerbread house have to do with you being sick?” Jev asked as he cuddled his boyfriend on the floor in their bathroom.

“I’m sick because I ate it.” Dan mumbled. Jev went into shock. Holding Dan at arm’s length.

“You ate an entire gingerbread house!”

“I was destroying the evidence.”

“You ate an entire gingerbread house!”

“I was eating the evidence Jev.” Dan argued as Jev stared at him. Dumfounded.

“You’re an idiot.” Jev sighed. Hugging his boyfriend again.

“But I’m your idiot.” Dan said as he played with the bells on Jev’s jumper.

“Yes. You’re my idiot.” Jev confirmed. Kissing the top of Dan’s head as he hugged him. With his free hand Jev got out his phone to tweet. ‘Just come home to my boyfriend being sick after he tried eating an entire gingerbread house in one go #HoHoHorrifying.’


	2. Day 2: Snowball fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, that_is_sausage_to_me (amazing name by the way), f1_rabbit, and my reviewer emma for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> Today the Williams team in Grove have taken over with the prompt- Snowball fight. Inspired by some good old fashioned revenge currently going on in my house (only with water and not snow) Enjoy!

**Day 2: Williams team- Snowball fight.**              

The factory at Grove had a nice blanket of snow covering the place. Undisturbed and pristine. Initially Rob had been sceptical of making it in. However when he thought of the work that would accumulate through a day off he decided against it. Instead he bundled up warm and made his way in. Currently he was walking up the eerily empty path to the Williams headquarters. He was in a warm black jacket, gloves, and a beanie hat. Halfway up the drive where the bushes flanked the path he was hit on the left side by some snow. “Hey!” Rob spoke as he spun around. But no one was there. Puzzled Rob carried on up the path only for him to be hit again. He checked again. But just like last time no one was there. It was only as he started walking again Rob saw some movement out of the corner of his eyes. “Ha!” He spun round to see Claire frozen there. All wrapped up in a purple duffel coat, glove, scarf and hat. More worryingly though was the large snowball in her hand right now. “Claire. Drop the snow…” He never finished his sentence as a snowball hit his head on the right side. “Fuck that’s cold!” He turned to see Susie standing there in a red snow jacket with gloves on. She too had been hiding behind the bushes. Her curly blond hair had flakes of snow in it. And she had a huge grin on her face.

“Got you Rob!” Susie cheered as Claire threw her snowball. Hitting Rob in the chest.

“Me too!” Claire came over and high fived the Scot. As soon as Rob recovered from the shock he spoke.

“You do realise you’re supposed to be two fully grown women?”

“Yes.” Susie agreed as she threw another snowball at Rob. Claire giggled as Rob rolled his eyes. “You’re right Claire. Hitting Rob with snowballs was fun.”

“Tattletale!” Claire whispered.

“Oh so the truth comes out. This was all your doing Claire?”

“Maybe.” Claire shrugged as Felipe appeared beside Rob. The Brazilian was wrapped up tightly in his fluffy blue puffer jacket, beanie hat and gloves.

“Morn…” Again Felipe didn’t get to finish what he was saying before he was pelted with snowballs. A few catching Rob as well.

“I’m warning you Williams. You’re starting a war you can’t ever win.”

“Bring it on Smedley!” Claire told him as she and Susie loaded up with even more snowballs.

“Felipe! Dive behind the bushes!” Rob shouted as the jumped behind the bushes on the right hand side. “Game on Williams!” You and Wolff are going down!” Rob shouted.

* * *

 

                As Andrew exited the factory he stopped at the entrance and stared on. On one side behind the bushes were Rob, Felipe, and Valtteri, who had joined the boys side. The other side had a very snowy looking Claire and Susie. Both looked determined not to give in though. Despite being outnumbered. “I work with children.” Andrew shook his head.

“Andrew. Just the person we’re looking for. Come and join us.” Valtteri told him.

“No. Join our team.” Susie pleaded.

“I’m not joining any team. I’m being Switzerland in this.” Andrew tried to stay neutral.

“You have to pick a side. No Switzerland’s allowed. So why not side with your dear pit wall friend and his team.” Rob spoke.

“Or pick the side with your fiancée?” Susie pointed out.

“Your fiancée who can make sure you won’t get any till Christmas. And who can make you sleep on the sofa for a week if you join Rob’s team.” Claire added. Andrew winced and dived to Claire’s side. “Right choice sweetheart.” She told him before giving him a kiss.

“To be fair Andrew we won’t hold it against you.” Rob told him. “But blackmail Claire. That’s low.”

“All’s fair in love and war Rob.”

The snowball fight raged on a little longer before Andrew had enough. “Wait.” Andrew spoke up standing up with his hands raised. Tentatively he took a step into the middle of the battlefield. The boys took aim but waited to hear what he had to say. “This is wrong! Team member against team member. We shouldn’t be turning on each other like this.” The place was silent for a moment before Andrew was pelted with snowballs.

“I thought you said you were going to stop the snowball fight!” Frank laughed from the doorway. Alex Lynn and Adrian Sutil flanking him either side. “You are all children.” He sighed.

“Thanks dad.” Claire replied sarcastically.

“So why exactly are you attacking one another with snowballs?” Frank asked

“Claire started it.” Rob muttered.

“I can believe that.” Frank chuckled.

“Hey!” Claire said. Sounding slightly offended.

“Are you going to deny it? You’ve always been trouble Clairebear.” Frank used her childhood nickname on her. Causing a snigger to break out among the team.

“Again. Thanks dad.” Claire blushed. “But you deserved it Rob. Especially after Abu Dhabi this year.” Claire told him. The team had celebrated their third place in constructors with champagne. And Rob had absolutely drenched Claire in the process.

“You still started this.” Rob argued.

“And I’m ending it.” Frank told him. “Besides.  I need both of you to agree to put your differences aside.”

“Why?” Claire asked as she stood up from behind the bush unarmed. Rob copying her movements.

“Because team member against team member is not a good idea. But team against team…”

“I’m listening.” Rob said.

* * *

 

                Toto laughed happily at a joke Niki just made. He, Nico, Paddy, Niki, and Lewis exited the Mercedes building. The team had gone in despite the snow and got a lot of work done. Satisfied with their workload they decided to call it a day. Each of then wrapped up warm in coats and gloves. Now they were all contemplating a drink at the local bar before going home. However they all stopped in their tracks. Standing there very close together at the entrance to the factory was Claire and Susie. A small smile on the face of both women.

“Liebling. Claire.” Toto nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“We just came to say well done on another fantastic year.” Susie smiled.

“Really?” Niki asked. Ever cautious. The two women looked as if they were plotting something. And if there was anything he learnt from his time in the paddock. It was when Susie and Claire plotted something you had best hope it wasn’t against you.

“Seriously. You beat everyone in the paddock once again. Fair and square.” Claire nodded. “And for that I have to say this. Congratulations!” She shouted the last word. A scream went up around the group as suddenly the Mercedes team found themselves surrounded as the Williams team appeared from nowhere it seemed. Andrew, Rob and Felipe came in from the left side. Throwing snowballs. While Valtteri, Alex and Adrian came on from the right side also attacking the Mercedes team. Both teams were pulling sledges filled with snowballs. It was too late for the Mercedes boys to escape the ambush as Claire and Susie stepped aside to reveal a sledge filled with snowballs too.

“NO! Not in my hair!” Nico shouted as he grabbed Paddy. Using him as a human shield against the snowballs. Though this did very little to protect him. Niki pulled Lewis in front of him for protection. While Toto tried as best as he could to shield himself behind his briefcase as the Williams team pelted them with snowballs. The onslaught seemed to last forever as the sledges slowly began emptying of snowballs. By the time the last few were being flung the Mercedes team looked like yeti’s. The team stood there accepting the barrage of snowballs. In shock that Williams even considered this! Now came the tricky part as Rob unfurled a Williams Martini flag. The Williams team all crouched in front of the stunned snowy Mercedes team. Claire and Rob holding the flag between them as Adrian got his phone out.

“Everyone say Williams.”

“Williams!” The Williams team cheered while Mercedes stood there still in shock.

“Now run!” Rob shouted as the team fled. Taking their sledges with them. Susie got up off of the floor and came to stand in front of Toto.

“See you tonight honey.” She gave him a kiss before sprinting off towards the mini bus the Williams team had taken to get to the Mercedes factory.

“What the hell just happened?” Lewis asked his team as he seemed to come out of shock.

“My hair!” Nico screeched.

“I…We…Williams.” Niki sulked.

“Ambushed. We were ambushed.” Paddy sighed as an engine fired up. The Mercedes team watched on as the Williams crew did a victory lap around the carpark. With Valtteri driving and Rob leaning out the window. The Williams flag unfurled in his hand.

“Enjoy winter break guys! And check Twitter!” He shouted as they left the factory. Immediately Nico and Lewis logged on and groaned. There top of their feeds was the Williams Martini teams post.

‘Guess who just got ambushed? #RevengeWilliamsStyle.’


	3. Day 3: Wrapping Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, f1_rabbit, and OnthePole for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> Today I'm working from the prompt the wonderful jensontodd sent me on Tumblr (@hazycosmicchild if you have a prompt you would like to see. I'll do my best to try to include it!)
> 
> The prompt is: Wrapping presents. And it features the Red Bull team, most of whom are adorable children (Formula Family verse if any of you have read the fic) I hope you enjoy it!

**Day 3: Wrapping Presents.**       

“What did you get then Danni?” Adrian asked. Danni grinned as he opened the third door on his Batman advent calendar.

“I got Santa’s face!” Danni cheered. He quickly showed Adrian the face before eating it.

“Aww Santa’s awesome.” Adrian smiled. Putting Danni’s advent calendar back on the mantelpiece with the other advent calendars belonging to the children. He’d been left in charge of the kids for the morning while Christian wrapped presents in their room. Adrian stuck on ‘Elf’ for the kids to watch while he prepared lunch. Christian had joined them for some food before disappearing again. Leaving Adrian to help the kids open their advent calendars.

“Papa. Why is Daddy so busy right now?” Danni asked.

“Well buddy. Daddy’s busy wrapping presents for Christmas for our friends.” Adrian explained.

“He’s not at the moment.” Christian groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Coming in and collapsing on the sofa. “Why do we have so many friends?” He asked.

“Because we’re wonderfully friendly people darling.” Adrian told him. Coming over and giving Christian a kiss.

“I suppose so.” Christian smiled as Adrian sat down. Pulling Christian into a cuddle.

“You need a break.” Adrian told him.

“I know. But I can’t. There’s still so much wrapping to do before the weekend.” Christian sighed. This weekend the local karting club the kids belonged to was having their end of season Christmas party. And the Horner Newey family had brought a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates for each family.

“You can take a break.” Adrian told him. “We could watch a Christmas film. Love Actually?” He suggested.

“Love Actually?” Christian looked up at Adrian with a judgemental face.

“I dare you to not sing along at the end!” Adrian told him as he reached for the TV remote. Danni watched on. Christian really did look tired right now as he snuggled into Adrian. Surely there was something Danni could do to help. Then an idea hit him. Gasping Danni jumped up.

“Enjoy your film dads!” Danni told them. Running out of the living room to gather up his siblings. Christian groaned.

“What is he planning and should we stop it?”

“I say we deserve two hours to ourselves. We’ll intervene if we hear screams or the smell of burning.” Adrian smirked as he pressed play.

* * *

 

                “Now Caramel. Roll over!” Dan told the puppy. Caramel just sat there panting in her bed. Looking very cute but also very confused. “Like this.” Dan rolled over on the floor. “See like that. Now roll over Caramel.” The dog gave a small bark.

“Dan. You’ve been trying this for twenty minutes. She’s not getting it.” Tommi sighed. He was sat up at the table trying to finish his French homework.

“No. She definitely looked less confused last time.” Dan grinned. “Roll over Caramel.” The puppy leaned over and gave Dan a lick. “No Caramel. No licking.” Dan giggled.

“You’re right she’s got this” Tommi replied sarcastically as Danni ran into the kitchen. “Hey Danni. What’s going on?”

“Kids meeting. Mine and Seb’s room. Five minutes.” Danni told the pair before running off to tell the others.

“What’s he planning?” Dan asked.

“Whatever it is. It beats French homework.” Tommi grinned. Closing his book.

* * *

 

                “So. Why are we all here?” Antti asked. Danni had rounded up all of the kids. Pulling Britta away from her writing. Heikki and Antti away from their bored game. And Seb and Jev away from their racing game.

“Well. I have a plan. But I need your help.” Danni admitted. “Dad’s been wrapping presents all day and he’s really tired.” Danni explained.

“And?” Heikki questioned.

“Well it’s Christmas. And Christmas is about helping others and sharing. We should help him wrap the presents.” Danni explained.

“Danni I’ve never wrapped a present before.” Jev admitted.

“It’s harder than it looks.” Tommi admitted. Britta and Heikki nodding in agreement.

“I want to get back to my racing game.” Seb admitted.

“No don’t!  Please we only have a few things to wrap I’m sure. Just to help Dad out.” Danni begged. The kids looked amongst themselves.

“Fine. We’ll help Danni.” Seb agreed. The eight kids made their way out of Seb and Danni’s room. Quietly so as to not disturb their dads the kids snuck into Christian and Adrian’s room. The walls were a light blue colour and added a kind of brightness into the room. The floor was white wood with a lovely white rug spread out on the floor to stop Adrian or Christian getting cold feet first thing in the morning. A large king sized bed dominated the room with an intricate headboard. Christian actually took the time to add some fairy lights onto the headboard that look beautiful when switched on. Other than that there were two chests of draws and a large wardrobe dotted around the room also in white. While above the bed was a photo of Adrian and Christian when they first met. Looking a lot younger and with more hair it seemed. Spread out on the bed was rolls and rolls of wrapping paper, sellotape, as well as bottles and boxes of chocolates.

“So. Where do we start?” Tommi asked. Looking at the gifts in front of him.

* * *

 

                As the credits for the film began to roll Christian stretched out. He’d really enjoyed the last two hours. The kids had been quiet and that meant he could actually spend some time with Adrian. “Well it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Love Actually is an amazing film. I will fight anyone who disagrees with me!” Adrian argued. Christian laughed.

“Alright. It’s a good film.” Christian sat up and kissed Adrian tenderly.

“An amazing film?” Adrian questioned before stealing a kiss back.

“Don’t push your luck darling.” Christian chuckled before pulling away. “Right. I need to go and wrap some more presents.” He admitted.

“Aww. Do you want a hand at all?” Adrian asked.

“I’d love one. But you need to check on the kids first.” Christian reminded him as the two stood up.

“Okay.” Adrian smiled. Stealing one last kiss off of Christian before he walked out of the room. Christian smiled and left to go upstairs to his room. It was only as he was approaching the door he heard voices.

“Danni! You used too much sellotape.” Tommi sighed. “Again.” Christian’s eyes went wide as he heard the kids inside. Quickly he opened the bedroom door to find carnage everywhere. The kids froze in place. There were trails of wrapping paper all over the place. And screwed up sheets on the floor where clearly the paper had been too small. By Britta was a pile of crudely wrapped boxes of chocolate and wine bottles. She appeared to be writing out labels to stick on the gifts themselves. Seb and Jev were adding bows to the presents. While Danni and Dan wrapped the chocolates. Using far too much sellotape it had to be said. Tommi and Antti worked on the wine bottles. While Heikki was chief of cutting the wrapping paper.

“Christian darling I’m struggling to find the ki…” Adrian faulted as he saw the eight frozen in place in their master bedroom. “And what are you all up to?” He asked.

“Wrapping.” Seb told him. He held a crudely wrapped box of chocolates in her hand. There was a large but badly tied bow on the box too.

“Why?” Christian asked. Looking at the mess in his room. Seven eyes turned to Danni.

“Well…” He paused. “I just wanted to help Dad. You looked so tired when you came into the living room earlier. And I thought if we helped wrap some of the presents you would be less tired tonight.” Danni squeaked out in a small voice. It took a moment or two for Christian to react.

“Oh Danni.” He moved forward and scooped the boy up into a hug. “That is just too sweet.” He kissed him on the cheek. “All of you. Thank you so much for your help.” Christian opened his arms and the kids piled in for a big group hug. “This has made my day. Thank you.” He grinned. Adrian joined in the hugs too. Thanking the kids for all their hard work.

“Now. We have some Christmas cookies downstairs. Who wants one?” Adrian asked.

“I do!” The kids all ran out of the room as Christian stood up. Tears in his eye.

“You know we have some really fantastic kids.” He admitted.


	4. Day 4: Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, f1_rabbit, OnthePole and thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI) for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> Today the whole grid is taking part! :O In the prompt: Christmas party. Inspired by the house party my friend is throwing tomorrow. Enjoy!

                “Wow. I wasn’t expecting this.” Seb gawped as he looked around the bar. The bar, Mills Inn, was busy tonight. Packed with team personnel and drivers from up and down the grid. All looking to celebrate the end of the season and to blow off some steam. The place was decorated festively, with a large Christmas tree in the corner and decorations around the bar adding a festive touch. There was a little stage erect in the corner with a mic on it. Clearly set up for the karaoke that would be going on later.

“It looks like it’s going to be a great night!” Maurizio grinned. “And look. There’s karaoke for later!”

“No one said anything about karaoke.” Kimi mumbled. Looking at the stage.

“You don’t have to take part in it if you don’t want to.” Stefania assured him.

“I won’t be.” Kimi told her.

“Oh you said that last year and you got up and sung.” Seb grinned.

“I did. Only to cheer Fernando up. And I’m surprised you can remember last year Seb after the amount you had to drink.” Kimi gave him a small smile.

“I wasn’t that bad.” Seb blushed.

“You were. Not as bad as you could have been. But still bad.” Britta told him. Seb laughed.

“Mexico this year. You were worse.” Britta tried to show no reaction. But clearly she did as Seb grinned.

“Abu Dhabi 2010.” She replied. Seb winced. Britta giggled.

“Germany 2013.” Seb replied.

“You win.” Britta sighed. Seb laughed hugging her before the Ferrari group made a beeline for the bar to get their drinks.

* * *

 

                “Well. To another season in Formula 1.” Christian raised his jagerbomb up.

“To another season in F1” The Red Bull boys cheered at their table before clinking glasses and downing the drink. Adrian shook his head after that.

“Vile stuff. I’m still not used to it.” He sighed.

“Jager?” Danni asked him.

“No Red Bull. What do you think Danni?” Adrian asked him, chuckling at the Russians confused face.

“It could be Red Bull. You never know.” Rocky laughed.

“If you’re not used to Red Bull now you’re in trouble.” Helmut told the group. Looking like he was sulking.

“Oh come on Helmut. Cheer up. This is going to be a great night!” Dan cheered. The Jagerbomb going straight to his head. Helmut raised an eyebrow as the Australian threw an arm around him. “Someone get a photo for twitter.”

“How about we don’t Dan.” Christian told him. Trying to keep the peace as Helmut glared at the tipsy Australian.

“Why not?” Dan asked.

“Because we need more drinks before we get our photos taken.” Danni nodded. Filling their glasses back up with jager.

* * *

 

                “Here you go Monisha. Thank you for a great rookie season.” Felipe Nasr grinned. Handing the woman a glass of tia-maria on the rocks.

“Aww. Thank you Felipe.” She gave the driver a hug. “And thank you for all the work you’ve put in this year.” Marcus gave a rather loud cough. “And you too Marcus. Thank you.” Monisha pulled him into a hug too. “Both of you have made this a better year.”

“Well for a start we got points.” Marcus pointed out.

“We got a fifth place.” Felipe grinned.

“Exactly.” Monisha laughed. It was at this point one of the bar staff walked over with a bottle of Champaign in hand.

“Sauber F1?” He asked the three.

“Yes we are.” Monisha spoke.

“Good. I have a bottle of Champaign here. A gift from Peter Sauber. He says he’s terribly sorry he cannot make it tonight. But he hopes you all have a good evening anyway.” The man left the bottle on the table with three glasses.

“Wow. Thank you Mr Sauber!” Marcus grinned as Monisha opened the Champaign before filling the glasses up.

“Cheers to 2015 boys!”

“Cheers!”

* * *

 

                “Down it. Down it. Down it. Down it!” Carlos chanted as Max tried to finish his pint as quickly as possible. The teenager spluttered a little but swallowed his last mouthful before putting the glass down. Carlos cheered.

“No one can defeat Maximillian!” Max cheered. “I am the king of downing pints!”

“Boys. You may want to pace yourselves. This is going to be a long night.” Franz warned them. The boys chuckled. “You don’t want to get too drunk too soon do you?”

“That won’t be a problem for us. Maybe for the likes of you it is.” Carlos argued.

“The likes of me?” Franz looked at the Spaniard.

“Old people.” Max laughed.

“Old?! I’m not that old!” Franz argued. “And I can put away just as much alcohol as you two and still be in better shape.”

“Really?” Carlos chuckled.

“Yes really. And I’ll prove it.” Franz smirked. Picking up his full pint of beer and starting to drink it rapidly.

““Down it. Down it. Down it. Down it!” Max and Carlos chanted. It didn’t take long for Franz to finish the drinks.

“That was too easy. What do you say to Tequila shots next boys?”

* * *

 

                “To John and Graham. For all their hard work this year.” Will raised a glass.

“John and Graham.” Alexander and Roberto agreed. Raising their beers high and clinking glasses. The five took a sip of their drinks. Surveying the madness in the bar round them. At the team principals, press officers, drivers and engineers getting steadily more intoxicated as the night wore on.

“Are you sure you want to leave this?” Will indicated to the room. “Look at this. How could you want to leave these idiots.” John and Graham chuckled.

“Quite easily boys.” John lamented. “But Will’s right. This is possibly our last night out with these idiots. So I say we make the most of this party!”

“Hear hear!” Graham agreed. There was a cheer from around the Manor team as they drank up their drinks.

* * *

 

                “Red wine. Pretty good as well.” Fernando took a long sip of the wine from his glass before offering it out. “Care to try some. It’s vintage.”

“I’ll stick on the vodka mate.” Jenson sighed.

“Not feeling it this year Jenson?” Kevin asked. Last year his team mate had been the life and soul of the party. This year however he seemed pretty dejected.

“Nope. How can I feel this year. It’s been spectacularly shit.” Jenson sighed.

“So bad.” Fernando agreed.

“Oh come on guys!” Kevin groaned. “This is possibly my last night as an F1 driver. I know the seasons been crap but can we shut up about it for one night. Please let me bow out with my head held high. Or let me be dragged out of this bar barely conscious because we got trashed!”

“Kevin’s right! We should be partying!” Jenson stood up. “You’ll get your party Kevin. I promise!” He downed another shot before standing up on the table.

“Jenson!” Fernando gasped as the man nearly kicked over his wine glass.

“Mills Inn! Are we ready to party!” Jenson shouted. Pulling Kevin up on the table with him. A cheer went up around the bar.

“JENSON! KEVIN! GET OFF THE TABLE!” Eric shouted from the bar area where he was talking to Ron.

* * *

 

                The Lotus and Force India tables were closer to the speakers. While this meant they could hear the music it did make talking hard. So the two teams were mostly just dancing.

“Come on Checo! Show us your fierce moves!” Nico laughed.

“My fierce moves?” Sergio chuckled. “I’m not that good of a dancer.”

“It’s okay Checo. You’ll beat the Lotus crew easily.” Vejay laughed.

“Excuse me?” Romain looked at the Force India team. “You can’t beat out moves.”

“We can.” Nico scoffed.

“Maybe in your wildest dreams. “Carmen smirked. Taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh. Like the wild dream where we stole fifth in constructors.” Sergio smirked.

“Ohhh! Burn! Would you like some ice for that Lotus!” Nico cheered.

“We still have better moves than you dancing.” Pastor argued as Jolyon ran off to request a song for the DJ. As he came back ‘C+C Music Factory - Gonna Make You Sweat’ started playing.

“Everybody dance now!” Jolyon mimed along. “Come on then Force India. Show us your moves!”

“With pleasure.” Sergio stood up as the two teams entered a dance off.

* * *

 

                “Hey guys. I was told. I could kick off the karaoke tonight.” Lewis slurred with the mic in his hand. Force India and Lotus booed. “Sorry teams in the corner dancing around like idiots. But this is important. Because this song. Is dedicated. To my beautiful team mate.” Lewis blew Nico an air kiss. “Hit it!” He called out as the first bars of Britney Spears ‘Baby One More Time’ began to play out. The bar burst out laughing.

“Lewis you asshole!” Nico shouted. Getting out of his seat and charging for Lewis. Lewis ran. Laughing as he sung.

“Boys. Not again.” Paddy groaned as he and Niki went to separate the pair. Toto simply looked at the half full whiskey tumbler in his hand and downed it.

“Team nights out are always fun. Team nights out are always fun. Team nights out are always fun.” He repeated to himself. Like a mantra. By the time the first chorus came round Niki and Paddy had got between the feuding boys. It didn’t help that the Williams team, who all were incredibly drunk, were standing up on their chairs. Arm’s linked. Belting out the chorus for all to hear.

“My loneliness is killing me.” They sung.

“And I.” Claire shouted.

“I must confess, I still believe.” They slurred their way though.

“Still believe.” Rob screeched. Totally out of tune for everyone to hear.

“When I’m not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!” They shouted together.

“Team nights out are always fun. Team nights out are always fun. Team nights out are always fun.” Toto reminded himself as he turned back round.

* * *

 

                “So. That was an interesting night.” Stefania told Kimi. As they passed by a sleeping Max and Carlos. Franz swayed by the pair.

“Ha. Beat you suckers!” He slurred.

“Certainly one of the more lively nights this bar’s seen I’m sure.” She giggled. Watching Maurizio try to keep an incredibly drunk duo of Britta and Seb from stealing a Christmas tree.

“It was good.” Kimi agreed. As he watched Toto glare at his drivers. Still stuck in ‘time out’ as he was calling it.

“Glad you came?” Stefania asked. Watching as Sergio and Carmen danced on a table in the bar together. The Force India and Lotus boys cheering them on.

“Definitely.” Kimi smirked. "How could I want to miss this."


	5. Day 5: Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, f1_rabbit, and ziamisbased for your comments. They've been awesome to ready guys!
> 
> Today Webbonso are taking command of the day. With the prompt Christmas lights. Inspired by the festive lights in my local neighbourhood. I hope you enjoy it!

                “I’m glad you’re back home.” Fernando grinned as he cuddled in closer to Mark as they followed the procession to town. The two were wrapped up warm against the elements. While it wasn’t snowing the wind was up. Bringing a crisp chill to the air. Normally Fernando detested the cold. But right now it gave him that Christmas feeling. And with Mark beside him warming him up too he didn’t care. “Sorry I wasn’t there yesterday. I really wanted to be. The prize giving looked amazing.”

“It’s okay Fernando.” Mark smiled at him. “I know McLaren kept you busy yesterday.” He sighed. The two had been reunited this morning after Mark spent the night in Paris. Picking up his World championship trophy for WEC. Fernando had been desperate to come with him and show him support. But McLaren in their infinite wisdom, had scheduled a day of photoshoots in London and a sponsorship event that night. Meaning Fernando couldn’t go and support Mark in Paris. Fernando had been particularly sulky about not being able to go. Come on Mark was a world champion. Surely they could have let him off once. But no they hadn’t .

“Well. We’re together again. And we have nowhere to go now till after Christmas.” Fernando grinned. He was looking forward to nearly a whole month interrupted with Mark by his side. The two were even having their first Christmas alone. As both families couldn’t make it to theirs this year.

“I know.” Mark grinned before kissing him. The two pulled apart eventually but Mark kept a hold of Fernando’s hand. “I don’t know about you. But I’m looking forward to this.” He grinned. The pair had decided to attend the switching on of their town Christmas lights. Normally they weren’t around for it but this year they were. And the two were desperate to see the lights.

“It should be a good night.” Fernando admitted.

* * *

 

                The event was actually pretty big once they got to the centre of town. A stage had been erected in the main shopping area with a big podium in front of it. Behind was a tall Christmas tree. Still yet to be lit. While the strings of fairy lights could be seen hanging from everywhere. Still waiting to be lit by the town mayor.

“Well this should be good.” Mark laughed.

“Complementary Mulled wine?” A woman asked. Offering out paper cups filled with the hot festive drink.

“Don’t mind if I do. Thank you.” Mark smiled. Accepting the drink. Fernando thanked the woman and took one too. Wrapping his hands around it. Despite the thick gloves he was wearing his hands were freezing. He could actually feel the warmth returning to his fingers.

“Cheers Fernando.”

“Salud Mark.” The two clinked cups and took a sip. “That’s actually pretty good.”

“It is. See. This is going to be a good night. Now come on. I think we can get closer to the stage.” He grinned. Pulling the Spaniard through the teeming crowd. The two got just a few rows from the front. Slap bang with a great view onto the stage. “This is going to be great. I love festive lights.” Fernando wasn’t really listening to what Mark had to say. He was more focused on how beautiful his boyfriends face was. Lit up with excitement. It was a look that made Fernando weak at the knees.

* * *

 

                “Are you all ready?” The announcer shouted down the microphone as he came onto the stage. Mark and Fernando cheered as did the crowed of people. “That’s not nearly loud enough! I’ll as again. Is everyone ready to see the lights come on?” The response from the crowd was much louder. “That’s much better.” The announcer said. “Now as you know every year we get a very important person to switch on the lights. And this year. We’ve got a man who is incredibly busy this time of year. But he made some time to see you all tonight. Ladies, gentleman, children of all ages. Please give a warm round of applause. To the man himself. It’s Father Christmas!” The crowd went mental as the  children round them started screaming.

“Wow. Santa’s here!” Mark grinned. “Maybe we could ask him for something.”

“Like what?” Fernando chuckled.

“Like…” Mark thought. “Like cars good enough to win every race next year.”

“If Santa’s elves can build those he should give up the whole toy thing and start running motorsport teams.” Fernando replied. Mark laughed. Pulling his boyfriend into a side hug.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Santa called out as he was pulled in his reindeer powered sleigh towards the stage. “Merry Christmas.” He waved to the kids. Who by now were going absolutely crazy. The sleigh came to a stop just short of the erect stage and Santa got out of his sleigh. Reaching into his pockets to grab out dozens of Candy canes. “Here you go kids.” He handed out the sweet treat to the children in the front. The kids replied back with a thanks as he then went up onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentleman. It’s Father Christmas.” The announcer told the crown as a cheer went up again.

“Merry Christmas everyone. Now it’s getting closer to the big day. And I hope you’re all behaving boys and girls. Because I’m checking my list twice.” Santa warned them. Fernando smirked and looked up at Mark.

“Well that’s us off the list then. Guess we’ll have to rely on our teams for good cars this year.” Fernando laughed.

“Hey. I’ll have you know I’ve been very good this year.” Mark argued.

“Good?” Fernando raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you’re calling your behaviour in Monaco this year?” Mark thought back to that race weekend. A wicked grin coming over his face as he did.

“Well. I’ve been relatively good.” Mark chuckled.

“You’re still top of my nice list.” Fernando told him.

“Aww you’re too sweet.” Mark told him.

                “And now. The moment you’ve been waiting for! The light switch on!” Santa called out. “Shall we count down from 10.”

“10…9…8…7…6…5!” The crowd shouted. Fernando and Mark included. “4…3…2…1…0!” Santa hit the switch on. Starting at the base of the Christmas tree the lights swirled around. Coming further and further up till they reached the top of the tree. From there the white icicle lights coming out from it lit up. Spreading the light out towards the darkened streets. The crowd gasped.

“It’s beautiful.” Fernando smiled.

“Wow. They went all out with the lights.” Mark watched as the lights sparkled above them. The two waited for a while. Waiting for the crowds to disappear before they made their move back home.

“Well thank you for the night out.” Fernando smiled as he began to shiver.

“Are you cold?” Mark asked.

“I didn’t realise how cold it was in the open. The crowds were warm.” He admitted.

“Then I’ve failed my job as a boyfriend.” Mark told him.

“How. Can you make me warmer?” Fernando asked. Mark wordlessly pulled him into a hug. Giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

“Warmer?” Mark asked him.

“A little.” Fernando smiled. The second kiss Mark gave him certainly warmed him up.

“Come on Fernando. Let’s go home.”

“Monaco round 2?” Fernando’s eyes sparkled.

“How could I refuse such a request.”


	6. Day 6: St Nicholas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, JuliaBaggins, my nonny on Tumblr and ziamisbased for your comments. They've been awesome to ready guys!
> 
> Today the Toro Brosso's of Max and Carlos are taking over. With the prompt St Nicholas Day. Inspired by the fact that I played St Nicholas to my housemates today. Though I wasn't visited myself :P Clearly I've not been good this year. I hope you enjoy! And happy St Nicholas day!
> 
> A quick note to say I'm basing the St Nicholas day traditions my Polish house mate taught me. I know it can vary country to country.

                The small beep from Max’s electronic watch brought the young Dutchman out of his slumber. He switched it off groaning. 5AM. No human should ever be awake at 5AM. Especially on a Sunday morning. But he needed to get up. Today was after all St Nicholas day. And he always had great memories of this as a kid. Max remembered putting his shoes outside his door excitedly on the 5th. All lovingly polished for St Nicholas. He remembered waking up early with his sister on the 6th and checking their shoes. Saint Nicholas always brought him a bag of chocolate coins and some candy canes as well. It was one of Max’s happier childhood memories. But this year he was determined to spread the magic to the rest of the grid. And if that meant getting up at 5AM so be it. He got out of bed and gathered up the sweet treats he’d brought in his suitcase with him. There were three candy canes and a bag of chocolate coins for each driver. Wrapped up nicely with a name tag on each bag. Max made his escape out into the darkened corridor.

* * *

 

                Carlos groaned as he silenced his phone alarm yet again. He would eventually have to drag himself out of bed. He didn’t want to be awake at this time. But he’d heard Max going on about today being St Nicholas day. As well as the stories from his childhood of waking up to see if St Nicholas had come. It struck a chord with Carlos. He himself didn’t celebrate the holiday as a kid. But he loved the way it made Max’s face light up when he talked about it. And the Spaniard found he wanted to surprise Max and the other drivers with some sweets. After all, it is the season of giving. Carlos gave a loud moan and a stretch as he finally kicked off the bedcovers. Crawling out of bed and over to his backpack of treats. Inside individual named bags were gingerbread men and sweets. Carlos just hoped the grid, especially Max, would enjoy them. Very quietly Carlos sneaked out of his room. Shutting the door behind him before he crossed the hall to the first person’s door.

* * *

 

                Max froze in place as he put down the bag for Pastor. He swore he could hear footsteps at the top of the corridor. But that wasn’t supposed to be possible. No one should be awake at the time! If someone saw him now that would ruin the surprise of who did it. Max looked around franticly as the footsteps appeared to get closer. He saw a corridor to hide down and took his opportunity. Poking his head round the corner to see who was up. He was absolutely shocked when he saw Carlos appear. Holding a bag full of sweet treats for Pastor it seemed. He almost giggled at the cute confused pout Carlos had on his face when he saw there was already a bag of sweets in front of Pastor’s door.

“Psst. Carlos.” Carlos nearly jumped out of his skin in fear as Max suddenly appeared. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing.” He lied. Trying to keep his secret. The whole reason he did this was for Max. He didn’t want Max to know he was St Nicholas.

“So it’s usual for you to be out at 5AM wandering the halls?” Max asked.

“Yes it is. What are you doing out of bed then?” Carlos asked. Suddenly having a pretty good guess where the sweets in front of Pastor’s door had come from. Max came out of his hiding place fully. With a backpack filled with festive treats.

“I’m St Nicholas this year.” He whispered. “I wanted to surprise all the drivers with sweets when they woke up tomorrow. Well later on today.” Carlos grinned at his team mate.

“I have a confession. I had the same idea.” He admitted. Showing Max the bag filled with treats for everyone. “I just wanted to make this a special St Nicholas day for you. You spoke of it so happily when we talked about it the other day.” Carlos explained. Max looked at his team mate.

“Carlos. That’s so sweet.” Max grinned. Giving the man a hug. “Thank you. I love the gesture.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Sorry it got ruined Maximillian.” Carlos whispered.

“That’s okay.” He grinned. “Room 203. Come and find me when you’re done. I still have people to do.”

“I will. Good luck Max.” Carlos told him.

“Good luck to you too.” Max grinned.

* * *

 

                “So. You went to all that trouble. And got out of bed at stupid o clock. All for me?” Max asked. Eating the gingerbread man from his bag from Carlos. He knew how much Carlos detested being woken up early. So to get up at 5AM was true dedication to the cause from Carlos.

“Pretty much.” Carlos shrugged. Sucking on the candy cane Max brought him. As soon as he finished his round Carlos ran back to his room to dump his now empty bag. Stopping to pick up his sweets from St Nicholas before making it back to Max’s room. All without being spotted by another driver. The two had sat and chatted through their ideas. And just why exactly they decided to be the grid St Nicholas this year. “You’re worth it though.” Carlos told him. Max looked over at his team mate with a fondness in his eyes. That really was a sweet thing Carlos did.

“Thank you Carlos. Seriously. For making this the best St Nicholas day ever.”

“How is it the best ever? You knew who your St Nicholas was.” Carlos giggled.

“Yes. But I know my St Nicholas has a heart of gold.” Max smiled. “Happy St Nicholas day Carlos.”

“Happy St Nicholas day Maximillian.”

* * *

 

                “Dude what the hell?” Lewis questioned as he picked up the two little bags of treats outside his door. He looked at them confused. They had his name on and everything. But who brought them? Nico came out of his room opposite. He scooped down and picked up the bags grinning. “Santa’s gone batshit crazy. Christmas day isn’t for weeks yet.” Lewis told Nico.

“No. It’s not Santa Lewis. We’ve been visited by St Nicholas.” He explained.

“Guys guys guys guys!” Dan sped into the corridor. A candy cane already in his mouth. “Guys Santa’s elves are officially amazing!” He grinned.

“It’s St Nicholas apparently not his elves.” Lewis told the Australian. This was news to hm.

“Well whoever it is I really want to thank them.” Dan admitted. Nico and Lewis looked at each other.

“I don’t know who it is.” Lewis admitted.

“Me either.” Nico shrugged.

“St Nicholas himself maybe.” Dan gasped. “He’s real!” The drivers awoke each to find their sweets on the doorsteps of their room. Many people put forward suspects for such an act. But none of them guessed right. Not that Max and Carlos were about to reveal themselves. Instead they needed to catch up on some much needed and missed sleep. Carlos didn’t even make it back to his room. He fell asleep in Max’s arms in his room. Both shattered from their early morning start.


	7. Day 7: Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, and f1_rabbit for your comments. They've been awesome to read guys!
> 
> Today Sebson are in charge. With the prompt: Ice Skating. Inspired by the fact facebook decided to remind me this time two years ago I was on my ass in an ice rink. Painful memories. Enjoy!

                “Seriously. This is a stupid idea. What makes you think I’ll be any good at this?!” Jenson asked his boyfriend. Seb laughed.

“It’s not a case of being good, but it’ll be a fun activity.” Seb told him as he helped Jenson lace on his skates. The two had decided to take an afternoon out of their busy lives and try something new. Seb had suggested Jenson try ice skating since the Brit had not tried it before. Seb however, had learnt how to skate from the likes of Tommi and Heikki and promised to take good care of Jenson. Despite this Jenson still needed convincing that heading out onto the ice was the right call.

 “Fun? Seb you think zooming around on a load of ice, waiting to fall over is fun!?”

 “Oh it’ll be fine Jense.” Seb told him as he made sure the skates were on right.

“I’ve seen horror videos from the NHL. Someone severed an artery in his neck from the blade of a skate. What if that happens to me?”

“Jenson.” Seb sighed. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’ll be there. There’s nothing to worry about at all.” He explained as he laced up his own skates.

“But what if I hurt myself?”

 “Then I’ll have to play nurse for you.” Seb gave Jenson a wicked grin. Leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. “Come on. It’s time.” He stood up offering a hand to Jenson.

 “Vettel if I die it’s all your fault.” Jenson told him while he stood up. He was a little wobbly and had to rely on Seb to help him get to the rink.

 “You’ll be fine Button.” Seb grinned, noticing the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Jenson. I promise. You’ll be fine.” He assured him.

* * *

 

 “Jenson are you okay? It kind of looks like you crapped yourself?” Seb gently mocked him.

“Do I bloody look okay?!” Jenson shouted at him while he looked enviously at the small kids going around without a care in the world. He found it shameful a bunch of kids could skate better than him right now. Sebastian had taken Jenson round on a few easy circuits of the rink, but now he stood out from the side. Worse still he wanted to see if Jenson could skate over to him.

“You’ll do fine.” Seb assured him. He suspected Jenson would not be a confident ice skater, however he was wrong. Jenson was just plain terrible. Seb watched as Jenson had moved off from the wall at a slow speed, his arms out in front of him flapping around wildly like some sort of crazy bird, or maybe a far less than graceful angel. His posture was even worse than that. He was definitely sticking out his ass, while it seemed as if his knees were permanently locked in a bad position. There was only one word to describe the image in front of him. Dreadful. Even worse for Jenson his posture basically, for lack of a better analogy, simply looked as if he’d crapped himself. As he got closer to Sebastian, Jenson had to actually skate. While his legs started off close together, the more he skated the more it seemed he was doing the splits. Seb could clearly see the growing fear on his face. He had his work cut out for them that was sure. Trying to teach Jenson to skate was going to be a challenge.

There was a distinct screaming voice in Jenson’s head now as he was on the ice.

“Fuck!” Jenson squeaked as he got closer and closer to a bemused looking Seb. Had absolutely no idea how to stop! As Jenson got closer to him it occurred to Sebastian he might not even stop. Sebastian tried his best to get out of the way, but he was too slow to react. Instead Jenson crashed straight into him and the two fell to the icy ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Ouch!” Seb winced as Jenson crawled off of him.

 “I’m sorry Seb!” Jenson told him. Seb just smiled and got up. Offering a hand up to Jenson, who gratefully accepted it. “I’m going to die ice skating and it will all be your fault!” He whined.

 “You’re not going to die.”

“Then I’ll break a leg.”

“Jenson stop being a drama queen. You’ll be fine. I’m telling you. Try your best to shift your weight so your standing up as you would normally without sticking out your beautiful ass.” When he moved an inch or so, thinking that was enough, Seb sighed and pushed on the small of Jenson’s back to get him into the position he wanted him in.

“I’m not sure about this.” Jenson admitted.

“Trust me this will be okay.” Seb explained

“Shall we have another round together where you hold onto me?”

 “Please.” Jenson smiled. Seb grinned and the two set off again at a leisurely pace.

* * *

 

He’d been trying to teach Jenson for an hour now, but it was clear that Jenson was simply not getting the hang of ice skating. He was still barely able to stand up on the ice by himself, however he was becoming frustrated and had begun cursing away so much that Seb felt the small children around him were definitely picking up some words they shouldn’t be.

“Stop it!” Jenson shouted at him. As once again Seb stood a few feet away and asked Jenson to skate over to him.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.” Jenson squeaked as he jolted on the ice, and regained his balance only to go a few feet before landing in an undignified heap on his ass. Seb chuckled but the look he got from Jenson shut him right up.

“Are you alright Jenson?” Seb asked while trying his best to hold in the giggles at the sulky look his boyfriend had on his face right now.

“I think I broke my ass on this slippery surface Seb. All in the pursuit of fun, which I’m not having. How do you think I feel?” Jenson tried to get up but fell right back down on his ass again.

“Need a hand?” Sebastian asked extending out his hand to the man. Feeling dreadful now that he’d made Jenson try this. He shouldn’t have been so pushy.

“I can do it!” There was another attempt to return to standing, but then he fell back down. Jenson sighed. He knew the truth was he was defeated. Ice skating was not for him.

“Seb. A little help please.” He admitted defeat. Seb came over and in a few seconds Jenson was back up.

“Perhaps this isn’t the sport for you.”

“You think?” Jenson questioned.

 “Come on then. Let’s go home.” Seb told him. Skating towards the exit as Jenson held onto his hand for dear life.

* * *

 

The two settled down in front of the fire that night on the sofa. Seb had made hot chocolate and both had also enjoyed the gingerbread Jenson had made earlier on that week. Jenson looked down at Seb, who had cuddled into him.

“You know you may have been Bambi on ice today, but thank you for trying.” Seb told him. Giving his a deep kiss as a reward for his effort.

“You’re welcome Seb. But I’m never doing that again.” Jenson admitted.

“Fine. You won’t have to.” Seb told him before giving his boyfriend another passionate kiss.

 “Always good to know.”


	8. Day 8: Christmas Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. And the support has been super. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, F1_rabbit, Loramir, CustardCreamies,JuliaBaggins, ziamisbased, and thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI) for your comments. They've been absolutely amazing to read guys!
> 
> Today the duo of Lewis and Nico, AKA: Brocedes are taking over with the prompt: Christmas Shopping. Inspired by the fact I have to get a secret Santa gift for Friday for a member of my family. I've not made it into town yet. Enjoy!

                “Dude. Hurry up. We only have an hour!” Lewis shouted after Nico. The two drivers had come to the local shopping centre during their lunch break away from the factory. Both had completed their Christmas shopping weeks ago. But they forgot three key people. Toto, Paddy and Niki. The two had a deal. Every year one would get the gifts and the other would go halfsies on the cost. Mostly because the two had a knack for getting the same gifts for the same person. Only this year they’d obviously thought the other was getting the gift. Resulting in the three members of the team being missed. And with today being the last day the two would see their team till after Christmas in a professional capacity, the two had rushed out to get gifts for the three men.

“I know we don’t have long Lewis.” Nico argued. “And whose fault is that?”

“For the last time Nico it was your turn to buy!” Lewis argued. “And if you just checked with me you would know that.”

“Lewis I brought the gifts last year. I have a baby at home! You should have checked with me instead of blowing it off like you normally do.”

“Shut up princess.” Lewis sighed.

“Don’t call me princess!” Nico argued. A few Christmas shoppers gave them a look. But no one looked like they were about to stop the impending argument.

“Whatever man.” Lewis shrugged him off.

“You are the last person I want to be shopping with now.” Nico sulked.

“So why are you then?” Lewis asked.

“Because we’ll never get the gifts in time otherwise.” Nico told him before pausing. “And because it used to be so fun when we went Christmas shopping for our dads together.” Lewis stopped sulking for a moment. Thinking back to a teenage Nico and Lewis running around. Trying to get the gifts for their respective fathers.

_Trust me Nico. Keke will love moustache wax._

_Lewis believe me Antony will see the funny side of getting a kiss wig._

“It was fun.” He admitted.  A grin now forming on his face. “Especially that year when we got them both a jar of ‘Chill Pills.’ Do you remember that?” Both Lewis and Nico had brought their dads a jar of Jelly beans, claiming to be chill pills. Nico groaned.

“Dad nearly grounded me over that one.” Nico admitted. But with a grin on his face as an idea hit him.

“Hey. So did my dad.” Lewis pointed out. Then he noticed the look on Nico’s face “What?”

“Maybe that’s the way to go though?”

“What is?” Lewis asked.

“We have less than an hour right.”

“Right.”

“Finding serious gifts when we have no idea what to get them will take us way too long. Well…What if we got them stupid jokey gifts?”

“Nico you’re a genius!” Lewis kissed his head.

“Stop it man. You’ll mess up my hair.” Nico fought him off.

“Aww. Calm down Nico. I’ll be good.” Lewis grinned at him.

“Take a chill pill you mean.” The two burst out laughing. “Do you recon the shop that sells them is still open after all these years? Toto could do with some chill pills.”

“No way man. I like my seat at Mercedes. I’m not brave enough to give Toto chill pills. Besides. I have something in mind for the boss man.”

“Ooh. What is it?” Nico asked.

“Follow me and you’ll find out.” Lewis pulled Nico towards a very specific shop in the centre.

* * *

 

                “So. I think that’s it. Last meeting done.” Toto grinned as he gathered up the papers. He was now looking forward to some alone time with just him and his wife.

“Thank you for another great season guys.” Paddy told them.

“And here’s to next season.” Niki added.

“Before you go.” Lewis stood up. “We have a gift for each of you. Just a little something from Nico and me to say thanks for the year.” He handed out the three Christmas bags to their respective recipients.

“From you and Nico?” Toto questioned.

“Yes. From both of us. We chose them out this afternoon.” Nico nodded.

“Together?” Niki replied. In shock.

“Yes together.” Lewis agreed. The three personnel looked amongst themselves in shock. Was this a sign the two were trying to get on?

“Merry Christmas guys.” The boys said together.

“Now open them!” Lewis grinned. He wanted to see their reactions.

“I’m worried.” Paddy admitted as he went first. Pulling back the tissue layer before pulling out a police constables hat the boys had clearly got from a costume shop. “It’s a policeman’s hat. Why?” He looked up at the drivers.

“Well. You got the fluffy hat from Russia. And the cowboy hat in Austin.” Lewis started.

“And the sombrero in Mexico. We figured why not throw in a traditional British hat. So you can build your collection.” Nico told him.

“Oh. For your birthday you’re getting a bush hat from Australia.” Lewis grinned. High fiving Nico as he did. Paddy just looked bemused at the gift.

“Thanks boys. I think.” He shook his head as he put on the hat. “No one take any photos.” He hissed. Looking to Niki next.

“Time to see what horror you got me then?” Niki sighed as he pulled away the tissue paper. A kit on how to build a Lego Ferrari fell out. “You got me a Lego car.”

“Not just any Lego car. A Ferrari. Like you used to drive.” Nico grinned. Niki frowned as he examined the box.

“This has a picture of Sebastian Vettel on it.” Niki pointed out. “You got me the model of a car that beat us in three races this year?”

“Well the Lego shop didn’t have vintage Niki Lauder Lego Ferrari’s so we went with the next best option.” Lewis shrugged.

“Honestly there’s no pleasing you lot.” Nico giggled. Niki just sighed as he glared at the boys.

“What did they get you Toto?” Niki asked the boss. Toto wasn’t sure he wanted to see. But tentatively he pulled back the tissue paper. And stared as he pulled out, by the straps, a sheer red nighty with a white furry trim to it. Clearly it was some kind of Santa nighty. Niki and Paddy both snorted with laughter as Toto looked at the boys with shock and a slight amount of disgust on his face.

“Hardly my size is it boys.” He pointed out. The nighty was definitely several sizes too small for him.

“Oh it’s not for you. It’s for Susie.” Nico admitted. Toto’s eyes went wide as he dropped the nighty back into the bag. Covering his reddening face.

“That’s our Christmas present to you bossman. Merry Christmas.” Lewis nodded his head. “Well our work here is done. What do you say to a drink at the local bar fellow Santa?”

“Lets go.” Nico admitted as Toto appeared to go from embarrassed to angry.

“Boys!” Toto shouted at them as they ran out of the room. Laughing. It was a good thing Toto wasn’t able to ground them like their dads nearly did.

“Should’ve  gotten him the chill pills.” Lewis laughed.


	9. Day 9: A Martini with Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. And the support has been super. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, F1_rabbit, CustardCreamies,JuliaBaggins,And my nonny reviewer *O* for your comments. They've been absolutely amazing to read guys!
> 
> Today The Wolffs are taking command. Dedicated to the Nonny prompt I got in my Tumblr inbox today. That can be summed up with the words to-be-Wolffs separated at a Mercedes Christmas party. I hope you enjoy it.

 “Ugh.” Niki grunted. “I honestly hope Lewis and Nico can behave themselves this year.”

“They’ll behave, they had a much nicer conclusion to the year this time.” Toto replied, hoping that it would come true for once. The Mercedes team Christmas party was scheduled for that evening. Despite the issues the team had last year at it. Last year the tensions between the two following the dramatic conclusion to the season had seen Nico get rather drunk and mouthy, an attitude that Lewis had of course reciprocated just as much. This had left Toto and Niki on driver management the whole night.

“If they don’t behave tonight I’m kicking their asses.” Niki argued.

“They’ll behave. I’m sure after the warnings we’ve been giving them. The night will go off without a hitch. The only other problem is Pete Bonnington can’t make it and we’ve got a spare spot at one of the tables.” Toto complained.

“That’s a shame. He deserves to join in the party after the year we’ve had.” The Austrian lamented as a thought popped into his head. “Why don’t you invite your pretty young girlfriend to fill the spot. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Toto thought about it. Susie would loved to have come to a party like this. But of course the biggest issue was the fact she was with the Williams team. That had been her initial resistance for not coming. But surely Toto could talk her round?

“I’ll ask her again.” Toto told Niki.

* * *

 

“Please Liebling. I promise you the dinner will be lovely. And the party after is always fun.” Toto begged as he got ready for dinner that night. Susie was sitting on the bed, reading her book. She was a little sceptical about Toto’s plan.

“You know why I can’t go. I’m Williams personnel.” She stated.

“But you’d be there as my girlfriend. Not as the Williams test driver.” Toto came over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Please Liebling. I would love you to be there.”

“Will I be sitting next to you?” She asked. Looking over the top of her book. Toto looked a little shifty. “Toto.”

“Well. You’d be taking Bono’s place next to Lewis.” Toto explained. “Me, Niki and Paddy are sitting on the top table.”

“So I won’t even be sitting next to you.” Susie looked concerned at him. Her book well and truly forgotten now.

“I’ll be by your side as soon as dinners over. And I won’t leave you I promise Liebling.” Susie weighed up the thought in her mind as Toto got down on his knees. “Please Suse.” He gave her his best attempt at puppy eyes. Susie looked at him before bursting out laughing.

“Fine. I’ll go.” She told him. Toto grinned, getting up and tackling Susie onto the bed.

“Thank you Liebling.” He told her before giving her another kiss.

* * *

 

“So. Susie. How are things?” Lewis asked. Susie internally groaned. She’d gotten dressed and gone along to the meal. Though she felt so completely out of place right now. It didn’t help that the room fell silent when she walked in on Toto’s arm. Hushed whispers soon broke out and made Susie feel like she didn’t belong whatsoever at this event. She’d begged Toto not to leave her, however he’d had to go eventually and take his place at the table he was sitting at. Now she felt completely out of her depth as she sat at the table.

“They’re fine Lewis.” Susie gave him a small smile. At least Lewis was trying to include her. Though right now Susie just wanted this meal to be over with.

“Good. Good to hear.” Lewis replied before falling back into silence. The table stayed in awkward silence. Susie just wanted to go as she looked at Toto on the top table. He was talking to Niki but she could see he had his eyes on her. He raised his champagne glass to her before taking a sip. Susie looked around as someone came by with a bottle.

“Sorry. Am I able to get a glass?” She asked the waiter. He obliged. Filling up her glass with champagne. Susie quickly downed the drink. She wasn’t the biggest fan of champagne. But she needed some Dutch courage in her right now.

“Damn Susie! Didn’t realise this was a drinking contest.” Lewis laughed as he too downed his champagne.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Susie mumbled. Feeling a little more confident now. Not caring what the people at the table thought of her.

* * *

 

By the time pudding was being cleared away Lewis and Susie were very drunk. The two had drunk a lot of the free alcohol that was going round. Susie felt the alcohol had freed her a bit as she and Lewis sat there giggling. The awkwardness from earlier had all but dissipated. Replaced by merry conversation about driving and the season. Toto appeared by her side after his plate was cleared. He was nervous about the state she was going to be in. Especially after he’d abandoned her during the meal.

“Liebling?” He asked. A nervous edge to his voice. Susie spun round and saw her boyfriend standing there.

“Toto!” She cheered. Standing up and giving him a hug. Toto reacted with surprise at her falling into his arms giggling.

“Lewis? Did you get my girlfriend drunk?” Toto asked.

“She got herself drunk man.” Lewis laughed. “Man she can put it away. Even I’m thinking of calling it quits.”

“You mean I win?” Susie grinned. “Lewis you wimp.”

“I’m not a wimp.”

“You so are.” She scoffed. “You know what. I’m going to find some real competition.”

“Liebling?” Toto questioned. But Susie wasn’t listening.

“Oh Nico.” She sung as she went off in search of the blond.

“Nico! I can outdrink that Finnish German Hybrid any day of the week!” Lewis huffed. Running off after her. Toto groaned.

“Well…At least she’s fitting in. Good luck with her.” Paddy chuckled.

* * *

 

“Toto. I think you might want to get your girlfriend and take her to bed” Niki told him. Directing Toto’s attention towards the Scottish woman in question. Susie was attempting to fall asleep by the dancefloor, tired by the night of drinking and dancing with Lewis and Nico. The two drivers in question were in the mist of some bizarre dance, even though the music had long since stopped. “On the bright side. Susie did get them to get along. She can come again. Only we should really limit the amount of alcohol she has.”

“Mein Gott.” Toto sighed. “How the hell am I going to get her up to the hotel room?” He muttered.

“No idea. That’s your problem. Night!” Niki giggled as he walked off towards the door. Toto sighed and went over to Susie’s side.

“Liebling.” He shook her. “Liebling we need to go upstairs.” He picked her up off the floor. Susie gave a moan as Toto pulled her to her feet.

“Too much drink.” She moaned. “Sleep now.” Toto picked his near comatose girlfriend up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style out of the room.

“Night boys.” Toto shouted over his shoulder at the still dancing drivers. Luckily for Toto their room was only on the first floor. He carried her into the lift and hit the button. As the lift door closed and they began to move Susie groaned.

“The worlds spinning.” She complained.

“That might have something to do with all the alcohol you’ve had.” Toto told her.

“It’s all your fault.” She sulked.

“How is it my fault?!”

“You abandoned me and left me to fend for myself.”

“I’m so sorry Susie. I didn’t want to leave you.” He sighed as the lift doors opened and he made his way down the corridor. Only putting her down to open the door before he picked her back up. Taking her in and putting her on the bed. He took of her shoes and helped her out of her dress into her pyjamas. Before he too got changed and crawled under the bed covers with her.

“You’ll pay for this one Wolff.” Susie slurred as she rolled over to kiss her boyfriend. Before snuggling into him.

“Not as much as you will in the morning Liebling.” Toto chuckled. Kissing her head as he cuddled her in his arms.


	10. Day 10: Snow day like a Russian day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, , f1_rabbit, and Davanity for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> Today the double D's of Red Bull are taking over. With the prompt: Snowmobiles. Inspired by my Dutch pen pal sending me a video of her on a snowmobile this time last year. Enjoy!

                “Danni. Are you sure this is safe?” Dan asked. Looking at the vehicle in front of him.

“Positive.” Danni grinned. “I was driving one of these as soon as my feet could reach the pedals.”

“That doesn’t sound safe!”

“I wore a helmet.” Danni rolled his eyes. “Most of the time. Besides, snow is soft to land on. Most of the time.” Danni had invited Dan out to Russia for a few days before he left again for Australia. Dan found Russia a strange country. Cold and very snowy. But he’d enjoyed his time out here. So far the pair had partaken in some sledging, snowball fights, and of course building a snowman. However for their final day Danni had suggested trying something different. Which is why Dan now found himself wrapped up against the Russian winter. Looking at two snowmobiles. Danni had suggested an afternoon of playing on them. While Dan had agreed he was still concerned about the idea. Though Danni had assured him he had nothing to worry about.

“You’re filling me with such confidence.” Dan whimpered looking at the snowmobiles.

“It’ll be fine. Now. It works the same way as a motorbike.” Danni told him.

“Motorbikes. Cool  I know those.” Dan nodded.

“Right. Just remember it’s going to feel a little weird driving on snow. But I assure you nothing bad will happen. Just stick to the trail and follow me.” Danni told him as he went over to his snowmobile. Putting his helmet on as he took a seat. Dan copied the movement. Putting his own helmet on before sitting on the dreaded contraption. Carefully he started the engine. It felt just how a motorbike did. With the engine humming making the snowmobile shake. Dan took a breath as he revved the throttle a few times. “Good to go?” Danni called out.

“Ready mate!” Dan gave him the thumbs up. Danni grinned before he moved away on his snowmobile. Dan let the clutch go and flew forward. A small squeak escaping his lips as he did. It felt different driving on snow. But it was no different to a motorbike. Dan grinned as he followed Danni on a simple trail. Watching the small trail of snow the snowmobile was kicking out. Following in Danni’s freshly made tracks. Dan grinned as he felt the cold Russian wind whip by him as he gained speed on the snowmobile power-sliding round the first corner. He laughed. Realising just how fun this could be. The second and third corners went much the same. Dan power-slid into them before gaining control and coming out of the corners. His power-slides were not as impressive as Danni’s. But he put that down to the Russian doing this before. Danni began to slow down before an interchange Dan stopped next to him.

“That was awesome mate!” Dan grinned. Though Danni couldn’t see with the full face helmet and balaclava for warmth.

“Glad you enjoyed it. You’re pretty good at this.” Danni agreed.

“Thanks.” Dan giggled.

“Ready for some more off road driving?”

“Lead the way Danni!” Dan told him. The Russian pulled away. Going left at the interchange. Dan followed and quickly found himself heading into the woods.

* * *

 

                There was a clear path in the woods for Dan to follow. Not that he would like to deviate from the path in here. The evergreen pines towered around him. Making Dan feel very small right now. He kept an eye on Danni as he twisted and turned his way through the woods. The corners were taken slower. With more precision this time. Dan thought he almost lost it a few times. But he always wrestled the snowmobile back underneath him.

“Calm down. It’ll be fine.” He told the machine. It was a marvel for him to watch Danni. Man and machine were working in perfect harmony. It took Danni very little effort at all to make the snowmobile do as he wished. He flew round the corners. Loosing little speed but still with all the precision he needed. Dan could tell Danni had been brought up driving snowmobiles. There were a few more kinks and twists before he emerged from the woods into a clearing. Danni stopped the bike and grinned as Dan stopped beside him. It took Dan a moment to register what he was looking at but when it hit him he stared at Danni.

“This is…”

“Silverstone. Yes.” Danni chuckled. “Welcome to my simulator.” He told Dan. “My cousin and I came out here when we were teenagers and made the circuit. As a way to challenge ourselves. And to race each other to see who truly was the best snowmobile rider.”

“Does anyone else know about this?” Dan asked.

“No one. Only me and my cousin come out here and use it.” Danni explained. And Dan suddenly felt touched Danni would take him to such a secret place. “So please. Keep it quiet.”

“I will.” Dan nodded. “So…I guess you brought me out here to race?”

“Maybe.” Danni laughed.

“Bring it on Kvyat. You’re going down!” Dan told him.

* * *

 

                “It’s so cold.” Dan chattered as he came into the living room of Danni’s house. The two spent most of the afternoon racing round the Silverstone track on the snowmobiles. Danni won most races. But eventually after giving Dan a 30 second head start the Australian was finally able to claim victory. The two then drove back through the woods back to where they began their adventure. Before heading  home.

“I can fix that.” Danni told him as he set the fire going. Dan grinned as he came into the room rubbing his hands in front of the fire.

“Toasty.” He commented as Danni left the room. Dan took a seat in front of the fire. Enjoying the way it warmed him. Danni returned a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

“Here you go.” Danni gave Dan a mug as he sat down next to him in front of the fire.

“Thanks.” Dan grinned. Taking a sip of the warm drink. “And thank you for everything. I’ve had a great time here.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Danni said as they two carried on drinking. It was a while later when Danni suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulder. Danni looked over to see Dan asleep on his shoulder. The Australian looked tuckered out from the day’s activity. Danni gave him a small smile. Pulling out his phone and going onto twitter.

_‘Crazy day with my teammate on snowmobiles #you’llneverguesswhowon.’_


	11. Day 11: Christmas Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, f1_rabbit, and ziamisbased for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> Today Seb and Britta are in control. With the prompt: Christmas packing. Inspired by the near meltdown I had today trying to pack to go home for Christmas. I wouldn't have managed it in time if it wasn't for my friend. Enjoy!

“You know what. Screw it. It’s not like I wanted to go home for Christmas anyway.” Britta huffed to herself as she collapsed in a heap onto her double bed. Scattered around her right now was about a months’ worth of clothes, Christmas cards, toiletries, and Christmas presents for all her family. Packing was just too overwhelming right now. And Britta’s normally spotless room looked like a festive bomb had hit it. Mixed in with a few clothes grenades. She looked over to the empty suitcase on the floor before she looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. She groaned. Seb would be here soon to give her a lift to the airport and she still wasn’t packed. It wasn’t her fault! Normally she was an efficient packer. When her trips away consisted of 80% team uniform that is. And things had just been going wrong all morning! Even her comprehensive lists had failed her right now. And as she lay there in a heap wasting yet more time she didn’t have Britta let out another frustrated groan. “I hate Christmas!”

* * *

 

                Half an hour later there was a knock at the front door before keys could be heard turning in the lock. “Britta?” Seb called out to her empty apartment. He looked around the living room. Slightly confused. Normally Britta’s suitcase was by the door. With the press officer in question not far from it. But her apartment looked abandoned right now.

“I’m in my room Seb.” She told him. Seb put down his spare door key on the side and shrugged out of his coat as he came fully into the apartment. Making a beeline for Britta’s room as she carried on speaking to him. “Do you think my parents will believe me if I say I have Ebola? That’s why I can’t come and spend Christmas with my family?” Seb looked rather confused as he entered Britta’s room. He came in to find his friend collapsed on her bed. A pile of clothes and presents surrounding her.

“Bit extreme Britta.” He chuckled. “Besides. F1 never visited any Ebola danger areas.”

“Fine.” She sat up into a cross legged position on her bed. “Malaria then? As far as they need to know I forgot to take my pills in Mexico and Brazil.” Seb snorted at her suggestion.

“Come on Britta. You don’t really mean it. You love seeing your family and you love Christmas.” Seb sighed.

“If it means I don’t have to pack right now then I’m all for it.” Britta told him. It was then Seb noticed the empty suitcase on the floor.

“You’re still not packed?! We have to leave soon!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that.” Britta raised her voice. Sounding rather stressed out. “Everything went wrong this morning Seb. I couldn’t find my fluffy jumper I love. My make-up bag was missing. Then my jacket went for a wander. And…” Britta’s eyes went wide. “SHIT!” She scrabbled around on her bed in a panic.

“Britta what is it?!” Seb asked her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she held up the thing she was searching for.

“Crisis over. I have my passport.”

“Britta!” Seb gave her a small shove in the shoulder. She was unbalanced by the small knock. Letting out a squeal as she fell back onto the bed in an ungraceful heap. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I could tell them I’ve been hospitalised.” Britta suggested. Looking up in her ceiling. Making no attempts to apologise for scaring Seb like that. “Food poisoning. They’d believe that.”

“Sadly with your cooking skills they probably would.” Seb muttered.

“Harsh.” Britta sat up again.

“But true.” Seb replied. “I’ll be back in a minute. Start packing.” Seb told her. He left Britta’s room and went into her kitchen. Switching the kettle on.

* * *

 

                Britta managed to pack her underwear, shoes, pyjamas and t-shirts before Seb came back in the room with two cups of hot chocolate. He took a seat next to her on the floor. “Here. I know you can be such a chocolate gremlin.” Seb handed her over a mug.

“Thank you Seb.” Britta smiled as she put her trousers, dresses and skirts in the suitcase before taking the mug. He could see the drink had some effect on her as the tension left her shoulders.

“Feeling calmer now?” He asked.

“A little.” She admitted.

“Glad to hear it. Now stop worrying. We have time.” He smiled as she put her mug down to give him a hug.

“Thank you Seb.” She sighed. “Seriously. I am in no state to be packing right now.” Seb hugged her back.

“It’s okay. Come on. We can do this.” Between the two they managed to squeeze the Christmas presents, cards and toiletries into her suitcase before zipping it shut.

“Right. Hand luggage next.” She prompted herself. Seb reached up onto her bed and grabbed the document she had been frantically searching for earlier.

“Don’t forget your passport.” He told her. She grinned as she took the small booklet off of him.

“Passport. Check.”

* * *

 

                “So. I guess this is goodbye.” Britta told Seb. The two made it to the airport with everything Britta needed on time as well. She wouldn’t lie. She probably wouldn’t have managed if Seb hadn’t been there to help. “Have a great Christmas. And a Happy New Year too. And I’ll see you when I get back.”

“See you when you get back.” Seb agreed. Giving the woman a quick hug. “Say hello to your family for me. And stay out of trouble.”

“I always do.” Britta feigned innocence. “And say hello to your family from me. Especially your two beautiful daughters.”

 “Oh I almost forgot!” He pulled a small card out of his pocket. “This is for you.” He, Britta and Antti had already exchanged Christmas gifts and cards. But he’d almost forgotten about the extra one. Britta looked slightly confused. But opened the small card anyway seeing as she had time before she had to go through security. It had a snowy scene on it with a penguin skiing on it. However it was the word on it that caused Britta to almost cry. It simply said ‘To a special Auntie at Christmas time.’ Britta knew exactly who it was from as she opened it up. Seb watched on and grinned as she read the card. Signed with Hanna’s help, from Emily and Matilda.

“Oh Seb.” She launched herself at the driver again. Pulling him into a tight hug. “That’s so sweet. Thank you.” She told him before pulling away and rubbing at her eyes.

“I’m glad you like it. Now go. Seriously. Enjoy Christmas with your family. I’ll see you in the new year.” Seb smiled.

“See you in the New Year. Merry Christmas Seb.

“Merry Christmas Britta.”


	12. Day 12: Decorate the Christmas Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Firstly thank you for being so understanding about the lack of a chapter yesterday. And I hope I've made up for it with this adorable oneshot!
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. It means a lot guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12,ziamisbased, thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI) and CustardCreamies for your comments. They've been amazing guys.
> 
> As promised today Sebson are back in charge. With the prompt: Decorating the Christmas tree. Inspired by the fact I decorated mine on the 12th. Enjoy!

“Come on Jenson. Wake up!” Jenson groaned as he was given a rather rude shake awake. “Jenson Button you lazy man. Get up!”

“Go away.” Jenson mumbled as he cuddled further under his duvet. There was a huff before the duvet was unceremoniously thrown off of him. Jenson gasped at the cold air that now surrounded him and opened his eyes. Standing there with a grin on his face was Sebastian. He had two mugs of hot drinks in hand as well. So at least that was something Jenson mused. He was already in his Christmas jumper, a red one with a Christmas tree on the front and a Christmas hat on his head.

“Morning.” Sebastian grinned as he pushed a mug of tea towards Jenson.

“Sebby?” Jenson groaned. “Why do I have to get up? It’s the weekend!”

“Because.”

“Because what?” Jenson asked.

“Because. Today is the 12th of December. You promised we could put the tree up and decorate it today.” Seb reminded him.

“You woke me up at the buttcrack of dawn for that?”

 “Jense. 8AM is hardly the buttcrack of dawn.” Seb giggled. “Besides. I’ve done the boring job and put the tree up. Now all that’s left is decorating.” Jenson sighed as he sat up and took a tea off of Sebastian.

“I hate you.” Jenson sighed as he took a sip of tea.

 “Love you too.” Seb grinned. Taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

 

                “So. Where are we starting?” Jenson asked as he walked into the living room. The room itself was rather large with lovey wooden flooring. There was a stack of DVD’s in the book cases round the room. As well as a very plush leather sofa, prefect for cuddling up on. Three of the walls were a light grey colour while the wall with the fireplace was a deeper chocolate brown. That wall had two photos on it above the fireplace. The first was Jenson standing on his car, draped in the union flag in 2009, his championship winning year. The second was Seb on the podium in Abu Dhabi, being sprayed with Champaign in 2010, the first of is four championships. There was the sound of Frank Sinatra in the room. As he sung about a ‘white Christmas’. Clearly Seb had put on some Christmas music to get them in the mood for decorating. The undecorated Christmas tree was in a corner. With boxes of decorations round it, some of which looked new. It was about time. Some of Seb and Jenson’s old decorations had seen better days. Jenson had gotten dressed very quickly after he finished his tea. He was wearing a pair of jeans and was in his Christmas jumper. It was navy blue with a shocked looking gingerbread man with a Christmas hat on it. The right leg of the gingerbread man had a bite taken out of it. While the gingerbread man was saying ‘Uh oh!’ Seb looked at him as he pulled out a Christmas hat.

“Firstly. You need to be properly dressed.” Seb told him as he pulled the Christmas hat onto Jenson’s head. “Then you can start to decorate the tree.”

“You are way too energetic for this time of the day.” Jenson sighed as he adjusted his Santa hat.

“So. What’s going on first?”

“Christmas lights.” Seb announced as he picked up a strand of lights.

“Got it.” Jenson nodded as he helped Seb put the lights. “So does the tree have a colour scheme to it this year.”

“It does. I went with silver and red.”

“Silver and red?”

“The colours of McLaren and Ferrari.” Seb grinned. Jenson smiled.

 “It’ll look good I’m sure.”

* * *

 

The two spent a while putting up the lights before working on the decorations themselves. Seb had been meticulous in splitting the two coloured sets of decorations into colour co-ordinated piles. Jenson only half pretended to listen while he explained exactly why the red and sliver bit of tinsel had been banished to its own multi coloured pile. And just why there were separate piles of the same coloured tinsel. “These bits are thicker Jenson! They have to go in this pile!” Jenson just left him to it as he sorted out the lights on the tree. Eventually Seb was happy with the decoration piles and the two began to decorate the tree.

“Dare I ask where on earth you found these?” Jenson asked. Holding up his mini McLaren. There was also a little red Ferrari to go on the tree too. Jenson actually loved the little car.

“Oh. A fan gave them to me in Japan this year. I thought they’d be cute on the Christmas tree.” Seb told him.

“That’s sweet.” Jenson grinned as he put his car ornament near the top branches. Also on the branches was a little felt stocking a young Sebastian had made. The red felt was cut out rather well and the sides matched up pretty well. Little Sebastian had glued cotton wool to the top to make it look more festive. And again a green felt ‘S’ was on the front.

“So when did you make this?”

“Kindergarten.” Seb grinned. “We all had to make one.”

“My mum still has mine for her tree. Mine’s yellow with a Christmas tree on it.” Jenson explained. At the look he got from Sebastian he sighed. “I liked the colour yellow as a kid. Everyone had red stockings. I wanted to be different.”

“I can believe that.” Seb laughed.

The two stood back after half an hours work to admire the tree. Silver and red lights twinkled in the tree the bulbuls and tinsel looked amazing in it. While the stocking and cars added a more personal touch.

“Looks good Seb.” Jenson grinned.

“I’m glad.” Seb looked over at him. Before giving Jenson a deep kiss on the lips. When Jenson looked up he saw Sebastian was holding a sprig of mistletoe in his hand. “Had to check it still worked you see.”

“And is it working?” Jenson gave Seb a wicked grin.

“Not sure…I might have to try again.” Seb told him before capturing Jenson’s lips in a passion filled kiss.


	13. Day 13: Fireside Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of two chapters today in an attempt to catch up thanks to computer troubles. Please do read day 12 as it is Sebson and I have updated it :D As for this it's day 13. With day 14 coming along at little later at a more sociable time :D I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> For Day 13 Rolipe are taking over with the prompt: Christmas by the fire. This prompt was actually created by one of my best friends at Uni. Who quite frankly is acting as the Felipe to my Rob at the moment. Always supporting me. Even when I message them at 1AM going "I have no ideas for an advent story for today!" So this one's for you Alex. Thank you for everything :)

Felipe sat there wrapping up the last of his Christmas presents. Rob had been called into the factory to deal with some kind of mechanical issue, leaving Felipe at home without much to do. So he stuck on his favourite Christmas album and set about wrapping presents waiting for Rob’s return. He’d gotten through nearly all the gifts he needed to wrap when the crash of the front door alerted Felipe to Rob’s return. Though the smashing of the front door clearly wasn’t a good thing.

 “Good afternoon!” Felipe called out. Snipping away at the right amount of ribbon he needed to decorate the gift.

 “What’s so fucking good about it!” Rob argued back. And Felipe knew something had clearly put Rob in a bad mood. He sighed. Dropping the ribbon onto the floor of their room before coming out and downstairs to the entrance hall. There pulling his hat, gloves, coat and scarf off was Rob with a face like thunder. He seemed to be muttering to himself under his breath about something at the factory.

“What happened?” Felipe asked. Rob span round to face the Brazilian. Anger clearly written on his face.

“What’s happened Felipe is that we work for a team of highly trained chimpanzees! I’ve just had a look at the data for the car from this week. We’ve been running it through a new computer. Only those bright sparks up in tech calibrated it wrong!”

“So?”

“So! Felipe we lost a week of data! All of it. Scrapped now because of this fault. Which now means we have to waste another week getting useable data. Which means applying it to the new car later that we planned. So everything is practically moved back by a week!” He stormed into the kitchen and flipped the kettle on. Grabbing his favourite mug and smacking it down on the side before he got a teabag out.

“You can make it back up.” Felipe sighed. Following the angry Englishman right now. “You always do.”

“Yeah. You don’t think I don’t know that!” Rob shouted. Spinning round to face Felipe as he came in the kitchen. The Brazilian stopped. “It would help is we already weren’t behind with the plan for the car! Everything’s going wrong. And… ARGH!” Rob screamed eventually. His hands coming up looking like claws strangling the air in front of him. “I hate days like this.”

“Well. Do you want to chill out? We could stick on a Christmas film. What about a comedy? To make you laugh. I’ll put a ban on all work talk.” Felipe smiled.

“I’m not in the mood.” Rob sulked as the kettle boiled. He poured the hot liquid into the cup before opening the fridge to add some milk in there as well.

“Come on Rob. Just an episode of a comedy then. What’s the one about the three priests on the island you like?”

“Father Ted. And I said no Felipe. Look I’m going to do some work. See if there’s anything even a little salvageable from the stupid data we have this week. I doubt it but right now I need a breadcrumb or two.” Rob sighed. He didn’t want to ruin Felipe’s good mood right now. Though he suspected he already had. And he felt awful. It wasn’t Felipe’s fault. But he’d spent the day at work yelling at everyone trying to work out who was responsible. No one seemed to know. And now everything was going wrong! He just needed to work hard now. Rob took the tea into his office in the house. Leaving Felipe standing there feeling utterly sad for his boyfriend. Felipe tried to return to his Christmas bubble. But failed miserably. Rob was clearly hurting right now. And Felipe just wanted him to be in a better mood. It was nearly Christmas after all. He sighed. If only there was a way to cheer him up! That’s when the idea hit him.

* * *

 

Rob groaned as he read over the same like of data for the fifth time. This was from Tuesday and it was extremely clear here there was an issue with the computer. So how come no one had picked up on it till nearly the end of a week! It was Ludicrous! Rob threw down the paper in a fit of anger. Right now he wanted to be powering down for Christmas break. Not sitting here combing line after line of data looking for a piece of usable data. He was brought out of his sulking by a knock at the door.

“Rob?” Felipe stuck his head round the door. “I made some dinner for us if you want some?” He said in a rather quiet voice. Rob groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“Sounds lovely. Thank you Felipe.” Rob told him. Usually on busy days like this Felipe brought him a plate into the office to eat. With the understanding as soon as Rob was done he would take the plate out with him before hugging Felipe on the sofa. Though today Felipe was plate free. “Can I have it in here?”

“I’d rather you didn’t. Just for today.” Felipe told him. Rob sighed. He could use a break from searching through the data. And he wasn’t exactly polite to Felipe when he came in. Rob still felt guilty for that.

“Okay Felipe.” Rob stood up stretching. “You win. Where’s dinner?”

“In the front room.” Felipe ran off.

* * *

 

Rob followed Felipe towards the front room but stopped at the doorway. “What the…” The front room was cosy. With deep red walls, brown leather sofas and a wonderful fireplace. On the wall was a photo of Rob and Felipe in Turkey 2006. At Felipe’s first win with Rob as his engineer. The two looked thrilled with themselves. Both had huge grins on their faces and both had champagne glasses in hand as well. In the corner was their Christmas tree. Well decorated as always by the pair of them. With Felipe and Rob’s childhood decorations adding a more homey touch to it. There was currently a fire in the fireplace. Causing the room to glow and feel warm. Sitting on the coffee table were two bowls of Felipe’s finest chicken in white wine and cream sauce pasta. Rob’s favourite dish. Beside that were two liberally full glasses of red wine. While somewhere in the room the sound of smooth jazz played.

“I just wanted to cheer you up Rob.” Felipe told him honestly. “So I thought what better way than a romantic dinner.” Rob stood in the doorway in shock. Before a huge smile crept onto his face.

“Oh Felipe.” Rob came in and caught the Brazilian in a tight hug. “You are too sweet sometimes! This is amazing sunshine.”

“You like it?” Felipe asked.

“I love it!” Rob pulled back and gave Felipe a kiss. “Thank you Felipe.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could cheer you up.” He admitted, taking a seat on the sofa. Rob practically cuddled into him. Kissing him again as he sat down. “Now I think we should eat up before it gets cold. No?”

 “I think we should.” Rob reached for a bowl of the pasta. “No more work for me tonight. I deserve a break.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Felipe nodded.

“Felipe. About Father Ted.” Felipe responded by hitting pausing the jazz. And hitting the play button on the DVD remote as the Christmas special began to play.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Felipe grinned.


	14. Day 14: Christmas Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, and CustardCreamies for your comments. They've been awesome to read guys!
> 
> Today the team principals are in charge. With the prompt: Christmas drinks. Inspired by the rather strong drink I fixed myself after tackling the Christmas shopping today. I hope you enjoy it.

“Well thank you so much for your time guys. We really appreciate it.” Suzi Perry told the trio as the camera’s stopped rolling. Toto, Christian, and Claire had been brought in to do a joint interview for the BBC, since the last one had gone so well of course. All three had enjoyed filming the segment, though all three were a little tipsy. The BBC team had given them a few drinks before they went on to film the segment. Clearly as a way to get all of them to relax. Which lead to three tipsy team principals. Claire stood up as she took her microphone off.

“Well lads, we already had a few drinks before that interview, how about we head over to a pub now?” Christian Horner and Toto Wolff shared a look and both burst out in a wide grin.

“Only if you let us grope that ass of yours” Christian asked while laughing. Claire groaned. Remembering the interview she gave just a few weeks ago with the boys beside her.

“Why did I admit to that. On camera as well. I’m never living that down.”

“Never.” Toto grinned. The three thanked the BBC team before leaving. “So where are we going?” he asked.

“Mills Inn?” Christian questioned.

“Will they let us in there after last time?” Claire though. Knowing just how rowdy the guys got in there the other night.

“Well. There’s only one way to find out isn’t there. Mills Inn?” Christian asked again.

“Lead the way Christian.” Toto told him. The three walked together down the cold street, laughing and joking about the interview they just gave.

* * *

 

The Mills Inn was still decorated in a festive trim when the trio got there. With garlands, tinsel, and bauble’s decorating the space. While a big sign hung over the bar. Wishing everyone a merry Christmas. Apparently the carnage of the driver’s night was long forgotten in the barman’s mind. Though not entirely. As there was now a sign by the tree warning people against trying to steal it. At least Seb and Britta hadn’t gotten far with it. And you could barely see the missing branches on it. The bar was quiet. With only a few people in there. Most looked like regulars who were partaking in pool. However one patron of the bar caught the trio’s attention.

“Maurizio!” Toto cheered as he came over and smacked the Italian on the back. “How is everything?”

 “Evening Toto.” Maurizio smiled. “Everything is fine. Are you here for a drink?”

“Me, Christian and Claire.” He pointed to the others who gave Maurizio a wave as they came over.

“Hello guys.”

“It’s a sign.” Claire said. And the men looked at her. “A sign.” She explained. “Maurizio. This bar. It’s a sign. Team principal’s party!” The barman groaned.

“No parties. I’ only just getting over the last one you had.”

“They’ll be no drivers this time. So there’s less chances of team mates fighting each other.” Christian giggled. Toto’s face went numb.

“Give me some whisky.” He asked the barman. Still numb as he seemed to relive the horror of that night.

“How much?” He asked Toto.

“Enough to make me forget the last time I was in here.”

* * *

 

Eric was running slightly late. He’d gotten some garbled message from Toto about a team principal get together at the pub as he as finishing up his meeting with key McLaren personnel. Since then his phone had been inundated with requests to turn up to the party. Apparently he was the last person to turn up to the shindig. Eric took a breath as he waited at the pub door. Straightening his shirt and trying his best to get the creases out before he entered. Dotted around the bars were various team principals. Enjoying the night ahead. John was chatted animatedly with Vijay and Monisha. While Franz was busy playing a game of pool with Graham. As soon as he entered three drunken cheers rose up from the bar. Eric raised his eyebrow at Christian, Claire, and Toto cheering.

“Nice of you to finally turn up Eric.” Claire told him.

“And you’re already at least three shots behind! And several beers.” Toto argued.

“Sorry Eric. They’ve already had a bit too much to drink.” Gerard Lopez, from Lotus told him.

“We have not.” Christian scoffed.

 “And if we have it is all Claire’s fault.”

“How is it my fault?” She asked.

“Well. We need to get you drunk. It’s the only chance we’ll get to grope that wonderful ass of yours.” Christian laughed. Claire groaned.

“Leave my wonderful ass out of this!” She complained. Eric just looked at the three of them.

“Drunk.” He muttered.

“Oh come on Eric!” Christian came over with Claire and Toto. The three had matching grins on their faces.

“We can grab you a drink. Pick your poison.” Toto slung an arm around him. Though Eric watched as out of the corner of his eyes he watched Christian go for Claire’s ass. She dodged him.

“Keep your hands to yourself horny Horner!” Claire warned him.

“Do it Christian!” Toto laughed.

“Hey. Cannot blame me for trying.” Christian argued. He tried again. This time Claire moved well away. “Oi. Come back Claire!”

“You have to catch me first creepy Christian.”

“Guys.” Maurizio begged. Please don’t trash the bar. Again.” But the two were already too drunk to listen to reason as they ran around the bar. “Toto. They might listen to you.”

“Sorry Maurizio. You’re on your own.” Toto grinned as he brought another whiskey for himself and for Eric. Maurizio groaned and got up out of his seat.

 “Now children. Let’s play nicely together.” Maurizio asked. Just as Claire ran straight into the Christmas tree. Bringing it down with an almighty clatter. The bar turned to face the commotion. Vijay and Monisha cheered. While Gerard set about taking a few photos. Claire just stayed in the Christmas tree. Laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.

“For fuck sake Claire! Stop breaking the bar!” John shouted out to her. Franz and Graham watched on from afar.

“We need to catch up with them.” Graham admitted as he watched Maurizio pull Claire out of the Christmas tree. While the barman tried his best to tell her off. Not that she cared right now. She was too busy laughing.

“What do you propose?” Franz asked.

“Every time you sink a ball. Take a shot.”

“You’re on Graham.”

* * *

 

“Claire?” Andrew questioned as he came into the pub to find his wife giggling. Collapsed on a table. A distressed Maurizio had called him a little over half an hour ago. Apparently his fiancée had been getting into all kinds of trouble. He couldn’t quite make it out. But it sounded like she’d destroyed a Christmas tree. Andrew looked at the corner of the pub. Ad there, sure enough, was a broken looking Christmas tree. Some branches were missing and now a few snapped ones had appeared. Almost as if someone had ran into it. He sighed. “Hello Claire. Have we had a little too much to drink?”

“Blame Toto and Christian!” She argued. She tried to prop her head up on her hand but it slipped and she fell limply onto the table again. Chuckling. Maurizio was sitting beside her. Obviously keeping an eye on the woman.

“Really. They gave you the drink?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah.”

“Boys.” Andrew called out to the pair. Toto and Christian turned round from the bar, a glass of whiskey in hand. “Stop getting my fiancée drunk.”

“She got herself drunk.” Toto argued. Andrew decided to simply ignore the drunken trio right now.

“Thank you for calling me Maurizio.”

“I was just aware if she tried to get herself home she was liable to hurt herself.” Maurizio argued. Acting as the sensible friend here. He was still the right side of tipsy and knew his drunker friends needed looking after right now.

“I can see why. Thanks.” He told the man before picking up Claire. “Come on Claire. I think it’s time we went home.” She leaned on him.

“You could always stay for a drink?” She tempted him.

“I have to drive.”

“Sucks to be you.” She giggled. Andrew began to steer Claire towards the pub exit. “Night guys!” Claire shouted out.

“Night Claire.” The team principals shouted back.

“Can we stop for chicken nuggets on the way home?” Claire asked her fiancée.

“We’re not stopping for chicken nuggets Claire.” Andrew sighed. Silently plotting his revenge against Toto and Christian.

* * *

 

About ten minutes after Claire left Susie appeared at the pub. Again getting a frantic call from Maurizio about a drunken Toto. Though she didn’t realise he was this drunk. She stood there in disbelief next to Maurizio. Watching a train wreck unfold right in front of her.

“They've got cars. Big as bars. They've got rivers of gold. But the wind goes right through you. It's no place for the old!” Christian sung. “When you first took my hand. On a cold Christmas Eve. You promised me Broadway was waiting for me! You were handsome!”

“You were pretty. Queen of New York City. When the band finished playing. They howled out for more.” Toto sung back

“Sinatra was swinging. All the drunks they were singing. We kissed on the corner. Then danced through the night.” The two came together. In an ear-splitting harmony.

“What the hell?” Susie gawped.

“They’ve already butchered ‘Baby Its Cold Outside.’ Badly” Maurizio whimpered. “Make them stop.” He begged. Though no one else seemed to care. Franz and Graham were even dancing along to it. Though they were powerless to stop the song till it ended and Toto stepped down off of the stage to applause from the drunken team principals.

“Liebling!” He came over and gave Susie a huge hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to take you home Toto.” Susie told him.

“You’re taking away my drinking buddy?” Christian pouted.

“Sorry Christian. But your drinking buddy is trashed.” Susie pointed out.

“I’m not that trashed.” Toto scoffed.

“Oh really?”

“Not nearly as trashed as you had to be. That time when you were a teenager, in the French Alps, on a ski trip. With the table and the ski instructor in just your bra and.”

“BYE GUYS!” Susie shouted over Toto as she turned bright red. Dragging him out of the bar.

“Two down. One to go.” Maurizio muttered.

“Christian. Join us for some shots!” John cheered. Vijay and Monisha cheered as well, holding their glasses up.

“Please hurry up Geri.” He begged.

* * *

 

“Seriously. Next year you do this little shindig. You’re not using my bar.” The barman told Maurizio. In the end Adrian had to fetch Christian. As Geri was unable to leave her daughter Bluebell at home alone. He’d literally had to carry Christian out of the bar, as the Englishman had one too many. And the trio were just the first to fall. Monisha was now asleep in the corner. Vijay had wisely taken himself home, with Eric following behind soon after. John and Graham were sat with Franz by the Christmas tree. Shaking all of the fake presents under it. While Gerard was drunkenly singing Elvis Christmas songs to himself. Maurizio looked around with the misfits he worked with.

“Fill my glass up please.” He asked the bartender. “Make it a double. I really need to forget tonight.”


	15. Day 15: Sledging Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. And the support has been super. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, ziamisbased, and Kat for your comments. They've been absolutely amazing to read guys!
> 
> Today the British drivers are taking over. With the prompt: Sledging day. Inspired by a photo of me sledging as a kid. I'm going backward and out of control with no cleare way of breaking. But at least I had a helmet on :D Enjoy!

Will moaned as someone seemed to shake him. He was asleep in bed and this person was annoying him right now. “Wakey wakey Will.” Will moaned at the voice.

“Roberto. Go away.” He groaned. “Some of us actually want to sleep.”

“We’re not Roberto Will.” The voice mumbled. Will’s eyes flew open. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the room.

“Morning.” Jenson said in a sing song voice. Behind him were Susie and Lewis. Both already dressed for the day ahead. Will looked over at the bedside clock. It was 7AM!

“What the hell guys.” He yawned. “Why are you waking me up…And how the hell did you get into my hotel room?” Lewis and Jenson looked over to Susie. Who just tried her best not to look guilty.

“That really doesn’t matter now Will.” She glossed over the breaking and entering. “What’s important is that you get up right now.”

“Why?” Will asked.

“British drivers sledging day.” Lewis grinned. Will groaned. How could he forget this tradition? Every year the British drivers woke him up at an ungodly time to have breakfast and go sledging. He’d joined in last year. But right now he just wanted to sleep. Especially after the late night he had the day before.

“So get up Will. Breakfast is in ten!” Jenson grinned.

“I’m going back to bed.” Will closed his eyes and burrowed further into the bedcovers. Jenson sighed as he ripped the bedcovers off of will. He gasped at the cold now surrounding him, shivering in his pyjamas.

“These are confiscated till you get up.” Jenson told him. Will got out of bed.

“I hate you all so much right now!”

* * *

 

                Will yawned as he stood next to Alex Lynn. Grabbing a cup of coffee. Apparently the three masterminds had been busy this morning. Alex looked at him.

“They got you too.” He lamented.

“7AM. They ripped the duvet off of me.” He sulked. “I want to go back to bed.”

“Me too.” Alex yawned.

“No chance!” Lewis grinned as he, Jenson and Susie entered the breakfast room of the hotel. A grumpy looking Jolyon Palmer following behind him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone before standing in front of the trio.

“Guys. I didn’t know if you knew about this invention.” Jolyon held the phone in front of them. “This is a phone. It’s amazing. Because you can call people.” He explained as if he was talking to a child. “And people often wake up and answer their phones. They’re really good. Especially as they can stop you committing felonies for breaking and entering into my hotel room!” Jenson and Lewis looked at Susie.

“Hey! You helped.” She told the boys.

“Wonderful.” Jolyon groaned. The six settled down to breakfast before wrapping up warm, grabbing their sledges and heading out towards the hill they always went sledging down. The group chatted, laughed and shared some memories as they arrived at the hill. Two people already stood there waiting for them.

“Someone invited you two again.” Lewis giggled. “Susie. Stop inviting the Scottish strays!”

“Gee. Feeling the love Lewis.” Paul scoffed. “My understanding is this. If you’re a British driver in the paddock this year you get automatic entry into the British racers sledging day. Me and DC qualify.”

“DC!”

“Jenson!” Jenson ran full pelt and tackled David into the snow.

“Hi DC.”

“Jenson you asshole get off of me!” DC shouted. Will just watched on at the group as they interacted. Preferring to hover a little on the side. He was a little nervous about today. But he resolved to have a good time no matter what happened.

* * *

 

“Where the fuck are the breaks!” DC shouted as he came down the hill on an out of control sledge. He tried his best to keep on the sledge as he power slid. But he couldn’t manage it and fell off into a role for his troubles. Managing to accidently take out Susie as he came to a stop.

“David!” Susie shouted as she lay there on the snowy floor.

“Sorry Susie. I didn’t realise the sledge was missing breaks.”  David admitted as he got up. Giving Susie a hand up. She laughed as she got back on her sledge. Everyone was having a great time. The eight of them raced down the hill before scrabbling back up. Simply put it was carnage. With snow and bodies everywhere.

“Look out below!” Jenson screamed as he came down backwards, out of control.  He jolted a little and landed in a heap on the snowy floor. In fits of laughter. “This is awesome.” He squeaked.

“This is madness.” Will shook his head as he started traipsing back up the hill dodging Jolyon as he came down the hill.

“It’s fun though.” Alex grinned from in front of him.

“Oh it’s definitely fun. It’s just mental. I’d never have done something like this before.” He admitted.

“That makes two of us.” Alex confessed. The two reached the top of the hill. Giving Lewis a shove down the hill before the two sat down on their sledges.

“Race you to the bottom!” Will grinned.

“Bring it on. 3…2…1…go!” Will propelled himself forward and picked up speed as he headed down the hill on the out of control sledge.

“PAUL!” Will shouted. The Scot only just go out of the way.

“Rookies.” Paul shouted after him. It was close but Will just edge Alex out to take victory.

“First victory of the season!” Will cheered.

* * *

 

                They carried on sledging down the hill for most of the day. Only going in when they were completely frozen. The hotel had put out some hot chocolate for them and they all crowded round the fire. Delighting in the warmth it gave off. Paul  and Lewis discussed the season. While Alex and Jolyon laughed about a story Alex was telling. Susie and DC were discussing the recent Race of Champions. Leaving Will chatting to Jenson.

“Well I have to say. That was a good day. Thank you for inviting me.” Will smiled. He really had a great day, he thought as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Jenson took a sip of his hot chocolate as well. “We aim to please.”

“You do. Though next year. Can you please not break into my hotel room!"


	16. Day 16: Finding the Christmas spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't put up a chapter yesterday guy. I had a bit of a horrid day and I really wasn't in the mood to write. So I'm sorry for that.
> 
> A massive massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. And the support has been super. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, F1_rabbit, and thef1princess (AnyiSebastianaI) for your comments. They've been absolutely amazing to read guys!
> 
> Today Jevcardo are taking over. With the prompt: Finding the Christmas spirit. Inspired by the fact my friend today helped me find mine today, which was much appreciated and needed. Enjoy. :)

Jev sighed as he looked around at the people bustling around him in town.  With only a few more shopping days till Christmas the place was filled with last minute shoppers. Running here and there and genuinely in a rush to get the best deals and get home. And Jev just felt overwhelmed by all of it. The people, the noise, everyone just seemed to be rushing around. And why, because it is the season. Jev just watched on. He was beginning to see why Cindy Lou-Who felt the way she did in the Grinch. He just had no Christmas spirit right now.

“Come on Jev. Put a smile on your face.” Dan squeezed his hand. “It is after all Christmas time.”

“Sorry Dan.” Jev gave his boyfriend a small smile.

“What’s wrong?” Dan gave him a look.

“Nothing.” Jev mumbled.

“Jean Eric?”

“I…Just…People.” He indicated round him. “People…Rushing everywhere!”

“Aww Jev. You should have said something sooner.” Dan told him., knowing his boyfriend could get a little worked up in crowds sometimes.. He took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Just to let Jev know he wasn’t alone. He could feel Jev squeeze his hand back. Though it was clear to Jev was still watching all the people round them.

“Why is everyone rushing around? Shouldn’t they take the time to just slow down and enjoy the season.” Jev watched the teeming crowds with ear. Dan looked at his boyfriend who was rigid with fear right now.

“Come on. Shall we get a drink somewhere while everything dies down.” Dan asked.

“Sounds good.” Jev tore his eyes off of the people long enough to look at Dan. Dan gave his hand another squeeze as he lead Jev to the closest coffee shop.

* * *

 

                “It just feels like someone has put a nose of tinsel around my neck. And I’m being strangled.” Jev sighed as he took a sip of his no nonsense Americano. Dan had listened patiently as he enjoyed his festive caramel fudge hot chocolate.

“So what your saying is. You have no Christmas spirit right now.” Dan summarised.

“Pretty much.” Jev sighed.

“Aww. Jev I’m sorry.” Dan took another sip of hot chocolate while he thought about what to do. “I know. I know.” He smiled. “There’s a parade today in town.”

“A parade?”

“Yeah. A Christmas parade. You must have gone to one as a kid. Carol singers. People, dancers, and Santa of course.”

“Papa Noel?”

“Yeah.” Dan grinned. Jev appreciated Dan’s effort to help cheer him up. However he wasn’t too sure about the parade.

“Won’t it be busy?”

“I’ll be there the entire time.” Dan assured him. “I promise.” Jev thought about it as he finished his coffee.

“Okay.” Jev caved in. “I’ll go.”

* * *

 

                “The parade goes right through town. And apparently Santa’s going to be in it.” Dan grinned as he and Jev stood behind the barriers, in a prime position to watch the parade. The crowds were beginning to increase round them. And Jev was once again beginning to worry about the people. Dan stood there and kept a hold of Jev’s hand. “It’ll be fine Jev.” Dan assured him.

“Thank you.” Jev mumbled. Squeezing his hand. And Jev was transported back in his memories.

* * *

 

_“Can you see Papa Noel?” Jev’s mother asked him. A four year old Jev’s eyes sparkled as he watched the parade around him. Everyone was celebrating Christmas and the parade through their little home town was the highlight of the festive season so far. It was a little cold in the village so Jev was wrapped up warm in his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. Just as the parade had arrived at his point the first flakes of snow began to fall from the sky._

_“Papa Noel is here!” Jev squealed._

_“He is Jean Eric.” His father smiled. Slipping his hand into Jev’s hand. To keep a hold of the young boy. As father Christmas appeared in front of him Jev squealed._

_“Mama, Papa! Papa Noel is here!” Jev jumped up and down._

_“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas.” Father Christmas told Jev. Handing him a candy cane._

_“Merci Papa Noel!” Jev smiled up at him. Santa ruffled the boys hair before moving onto the next child. “Can I have the candy cane now?”_

_“Of course.” Jev’s father told him. The little boy unwrapped the treat and began to eat it happily._

_“Do you think Papa Noel got my letter?”_

_“Your letter?” Jev’s mum asked. She knew full well about Jev’s letter to Santa. Having spell checked it for the boy. She grinned over at Jev’s father._

_“My letter to him.”_

_“Oh. What did you ask for?” Jev’s father asked._

_“I asked him for a kart.” Jev admitted._

_“Oh. I’m sure Papa Noel got the letter.” Jev’s mother assured him. Just a few weeks later the parents were woken to a happy squeal from downstairs._

_“Papa! Mama! Papa Noel got my letter! I got a kart! I’m going to be a racer!” Jev shouted as he ran upstairs._

* * *

 

“Jev. Jev.” Jev snapped out of his memories and realised where he was. Santa was standing there, offering Jev a candy cane. Jev broke out into a grin.

“Merci Papa Noel.” Jev told him as he accepted the candy cane off of him. Dan took one too as Santa moved on

“You were away with the fairies there Jev.” Dan grinned as he unwrapped the candy cane.

“I was just thinking back to my childhood. I came to a parade like this when I was four. I asked Papa Noel for a kart that year. And I got one. It was the year I became a racer.” Jev explained.

“That’s awesome Jev.” Dan grinned. Glad to see his boyfriend had cheered up. He no longer was focused on the crowds around him. And now there was a genuine smile on his face.

“Yeah. Thank you for taking me to the parade Dan.” Jev leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re more than welcome Jev.” Dan took the candy cane out of his mouth and gave Jev a kiss back. “I’m glad you got your Christmas spirit back.”


	17. Day 17: Race to the Finnish line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter for today. So I'm officially caught up again. :D
> 
> This chapter the Finnish duo of Kimi and Valtteri are in control. With the prompt: "Santa sleigh ride." Inspired by the prompt my friend sent me. I hope you enjoy the story Alex. :P Enjoy the story guys!

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” Kimi sighed to Stefania.

“You’re doing this because it’s fun. And do you really want to disappoint the children when Santa doesn’t turn up.” Stefania told him. Kimi looked at her. She just smiled at him happily.

“Seriously. That’s your excuse.” Kimi argued. However despite what people may think of him he wasn’t totally heartless. And the thought of disappointing children broke his heart. There was no way he could disappoint the children.

“Well. I don’t know what else to say.” She shrugged.

“It’s fine. I’ll do it. Can’t disappoint the children now can I?” Kimi sighed. “Especially when they want to see Santa.” The two travelled to a village in Finland for their last PR commitment of the year. As far as PR events went this one was actually pretty good in Kimi’s mind. There were no interviews for him to give.  Instead Kimi was to appear as Santa for the kids. Kimi was thrilled to be back in Finland that day. The snow on the ground was beautiful to see and really made him feel at home. The car pulled up in the village and the two got out of the car. Walking towards the meeting place. Sleigh bells rang in the air and Kimi could see the sleigh ahead. Being pulled by reindeers. Though it became apparent as they got closer to the event it became clear Kimi was not the only driver to turn up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Valtteri asked as he got closer.

“Same question can be asked to you.” Kimi muttered.

“I’m here to be Santa.” Valtteri said.

“You can’t be Santa. I’m supposed to be Santa!” Kimi argued.

“We’ve been double booked.” Sophie, Valtteri’s Press officer groaned.

“So. Who’s playing Santa then?” Stefania asked.

“Well. This town isn’t big enough for the both of us. One of us is going to have to not play Santa.” Kimi argued.

“But how do we settle who plays Santa?” Valtteri asked.

“Simple. We sit down and talk it out like civilised adults.” Sophie suggested.

“Sleigh race round the village. Winner gets to play Santa.” Kimi told him

“You’re on!” Valtteri grinned.

“Well. This is going to be a PR disaster.” Stefania sighed.

* * *

 

                “Are you ready?” Valtteri asked. He was sitting in his sleigh in the Santa costume. The reindeer looked ready to go, while Kimi got into his sleigh. Also dressed up as Santa. The roads were snow covered but it wasn’t anything the reindeer and sleighs couldn’t handle.

“To the top of the village and back again.” Kimi reminded him. “Winner gets to play Santa for the kids later.”

“Ready. 3…2…1…GO!” Valtteri called out as he pulled on the reigns. Blowing kisses to the reindeer. The reindeer responded and Valtteri’s sledge began to pull away. Kimi reacted much the same. Encouraging his reindeer to go.

“On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on the rest of you.” He told the reindeer as he pulled away. Valtteri edged Kimi out at the start and took a small lead. Though very quickly the two split off and went down different streets. Both having planned what they felt was the quickest route to the end of the village and back. Stefania and Sophie stood there before looking at the bar across the road.

“Shall we get a drink?” Sophie asked.

“Lead the way Sophie.”  Stefania patted her on the back. “And make it a double. We deserve it after this.”

* * *

 

                “Santa!” A small boy shouted out as Valtteri stopped the sleigh.

“Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas little boy.” Valtteri told him. “Tell me is this the quickest way to the end of the village?”

“No. You want to take this road. Then the second left. Third right. And then carry on that road to the top Santa.” The boy explained.

“Thank you very much.” Valtteri grinned. Reaching into his pocket to give the young boy a candy cane. “Here. Have a very Merry Christmas.”

“Can I come with you!” The boy asked. “Please Santa. Especially if you’re only going to the end of the village. And back. I can direct you!” Valtteri thought about it. Had the boy said second left. Fourth right. Then straight on? Or second right. Third left? Come to think of it having the boy along was probably a good idea.

“Okay. As long as you promise to be good.”

“Wicked!” The little boy ran round and jumped into the sleigh beside Valtteri. “On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer…”

* * *

 

                “Where the hell do we go from here?” Kimi mumbled. Well and truly lost. A reindeer at the front made a grunting sound. “I wasn’t asking you Blitzen.” Kimi told the reindeer.

“Excuse me…Santa?” Kimi looked over to see a little girl looking at the sleigh and him inside. “Are you lost?”

“Just a little.” Kimi smiled at her. “You wouldn’t feel like helping Santa out would you? I need to know how to get the end of the village and back.”

“Oh that’s easy Santa.” The little girl grinned as she climbed in the sleigh next to Kimi. “I can direct you if you want.” Kimi thought about it.

“You would help out Santa like that?” He asked. Handing the girl a sweetie from his pocket. It just so happened to be a sugar mouse.

“Of course Santa.” The little girl grinned.

* * *

 

                It was hard to tell who was winning after the two split up and took different routes. But both children in the sleigh were adamant their route was the fastest. The two reached the edge of town before coming back again. Being directed by their local town guides. Eventually though the two came back onto the starting road at the same time. Racing alongside each other.

“Wait. There’s two Santa’s!”  The little girl replied, shocked at this revelation.

“Yeah and we’re in a race with them!” The little boy whooped.

“It’s just life Formula 1!” The girl cheered as they raced along. Kimi and Valtteri kept an eye on the other as they raced down. Sleigh bells filled the air as well as the excitable squeal of children. The two kept the racing clean. But both ended up crossing the finish line together.

“That was amazing!” The little boy cheered.

“Yeah thank you Santa’s!” The little girl grinned. Kimi and Valtteri looked at one another before looking at the children with the biggest grins on their faces right now.

“You know what Santa junior.” Kimi said. “I think this town is big enough for two Santa’s.”

“Me too.” Valtteri agreed. Shaking Kimi’s hand. From the distance inside the warm bar Stefania and Sophie sat there with some mulled wine.

“Not quite the PR disaster I envisioned.” Sophie shrugged.

“A Christmas miracle. Cheers Sophie.” The two women clinked glasses.


	18. Day 18: Christmas Films

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I've been neglecting this Advent story. But essentially the last few days can be summed up with out on the lash, travelling for thirteen hours, skiing, My wonderful fluffy dog in surgery to remove a tumour. I will try my absolute hardest to get 25 chapters up by the 25th. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, F1_rabbit, and ziamisbased for your comments. You're amazing guys!
> 
> Today Webbonso are taking over! With the prompt: Christmas films. There's not really inspiration behind this story. I just needed some fluff after a truly crappy day. I'm sorry it's not the best story on here guys. But I wanted to get something up. Enjoy.

Fernando sneezed then coughed several times. But it didn’t help shift the heavy amount of mucus of his chest right now. The Spaniard had managed to pick up some kind of virus and right now as he shivered under his duvet in the living room he vowed to find the sucker who made him sick. And make them pay! He’d woken up after Mark had gone to work for the last day to find he wasn’t feeling well. He just about dragged himself down to the sofa with his duvet in hand and had watched some of the rubbish daytime TV. The front room was large with plumb purple walls, and comfy grey sofas to relax into. In the corner was their Christmas tree. With quite a few presents already under it. Two dogs beds sat in the room. Which currently were occupied by Shadow and Zimba. The two had not left Fernando’s side today. Keeping him company throughout the day. Scattered on the walls was a photo of Fernando in his Renault gear when he won his first championship. While next to that was a new photo, of Mark after his WEC Championship win. The two also had a photo of the pair of them at the FI award ceremony in 2010 as well. As Fernando reached for the tissue box he groaned. Realising the box was now empty. He’d used all his tissues earlier. Though it had done nothing in unblocking his sinuses. He looked over at the nearly full waste paper basket and glared. Now he faced getting out of his warm duvet to get another box. That was till the front door opened and closed.

“Fernando I’m home!” Mark shouted out. The dogs jumped up barking to great their master. Running out of the room. Fernando pulled the duvet up around him as a chill seemed to fill the room. “Hello doggies!” Mark cooed at the pair. Giving them hugs. “Have you been good dogs?” The dogs barked in response as he hugged them. “Aww. Where’s Fernando boys?”

“In here.”  Fernando called out. I was only then he realised how sore his throat was when he tried to speak. Clearly he didn’t sound himself as Mark stopped making a fuss of the dogs and came into the front room. His shoulders dropped when he saw Fernando there. “I don’t feel well.”

“Oh Fernando.” Mark came into the room and sat next to the Spaniard. “I’m sorry you feel so sick.”

“I felt bad all day.” He sighed. “I swear if I find the person who infected me.” He curled up further into the duvet.

“Is there anything you need?” Mark asked.

“Well…My favourite jumper is upstairs in our room? And I could really do with another box of tissues.” Fernando coughed. Mark jumped up in a flash.

“Say no more. I’ll be back soon.” He left the room. Pulling the door to. He went out into the kitchen and put the kettle on before heading upstairs.

 

                It was a few minutes later before Mark reappeared in the room. Carrying a tray with two drinks and some mince pies on.

“I thought you could do with a drink and a snack.” Mark explained as he put the tray down on the coffee table.  He gave Fernando his jumper before pulling out his treasured childhood teddy bear from behind his back. Leo the lion. Fernando smiled.

“Leo.” He croaked.

“I figured he could help you feel better.” He then handed Fernando another box of tissues. Which he took gratefully. He blew his nose and threw the tissue into the wastepaper basket. After that Fernando slipped his jumper on as Mark sat down next to him. Pulling Fernando into a cuddle.

“You’ll get sick.” Fernando warmed him.

“Don’t care.” Mark said simply. “I need a hug from you right now.” The two stayed like that as Mark planted a kiss on Fernando’s head. “What about a Christmas film?”

“Sorry?”

“A Christmas film. To cheer you up.” Mark suggested.

“Which film?”

“The Grinch.” Mark suggested. Fernando gave him a look. “Oh come on. The Grinch is awesome!”

“Fine. The Grinch it is.” Fernando agreed.

 

                As soon as the Grinch was over Mark took the dogs out for an afternoon walk while Fernando watched a Christmas special of one of his favourite TV shows.  After Mark returned he sorted out dinner for the pair of them. A simple but lovely chicken soup. Fernando practically scraped the bowl out. Mark was thrilled to see he was starting to look a little more positive. He was sitting up now under the duvet instead of slouching. And he was looking less pale than when he first came in. The two decided more Christmas films where the way forward. And settled down again to enjoy Elf, which Mark swore Fernando would enjoy.

“Who does this elf remind you of?” Fernando wrinkled his brow as he thought.

“Buddy? Hyperactive, loud, always smiling?” Mark rattled off the list as he watched the elf in question trash a toy shop while Santa chased him.

“DAN!” Fernando laughed. Mark looked down at his boyfriend in his arms and laughed.

“I’m telling him that next time I see him.” Mark giggled.

“Aww he’ll see the funny side of it.” He laughed. “Thank you for cheering me up Mark.” Fernando told him.

“You’re more than welcome.” Mark replied before giving Fernando a kiss.


	19. Day 19: Christmas cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12 for your comment. They've been awesome to read! This is the first of today's chapters!
> 
> Today the Toro Brosso's of Max and Carlos are taking over. With the prompt Christmas cooking. Inspired by my friends facebook photo of her wonderful gingerbread men she made. Enjoy!

“You know I’m not much of a cook. Seriously I burn cereal!” Carlos reminded Max for what felt like the umpteenth time since he suggested this little cooking afternoon.

“I’m sure you haven’t burn cereal.” Max laughed looking over at Carlos. Carlos just looked away. “Wait. You burn cereal?”

“I left it a little too long in the microwave when I was trying to warn the milk up.” Carlos admitted. Max just stared dumfounded at his team mate.

“Well…This should be interesting.” Max sighed. Max invited Carlos over for the afternoon to make some Christmas gingerbread with him. After all Christmas gingerbread were the best. He often made them with his Mum and his sister Victoria. But this year they’d been busy. And Max found he didn’t want to skip the tradition. His father would never do something like this with him. It wasn’t even worth asking him. Max knew he wasn’t one for soppy traditions. So instead he thought Carlos may want to make the gingerbread with him. Only he hadn’t counted on his team mate being so useless in the kitchen.

“It’ll be fine I’m sure.” Carlos assured Max. To be honest he had no faith in his cooking ability whatsoever. But Max sounded like he really wanted someone to do this with him. His voice over the phone sounded emotional. Carlos found he couldn’t turn him down. The two moved into the kitchen. Max’s kitchen was a nice size. The walls were a calming pale yellow while the cupboards were a light beach colour. The countertops were black, while there were several appliances dotted round the room. Carlos looked at the fridge freezer. There was a photo of young Max with his mother and sister, the three looked to be on a picnic in the Dutch countryside. All of them were smiling. There was also a photo of him in a kart, and another of him on the podium. Next to that was a menu for the week. With strict instructions from Jos to not deviate from the meal plan just because it was close to Christmas. Carlos sighed. Jos really was too hard on Max. He scanned the list and smiled slightly when he saw Christmas gingerbread were not a part of the Jos Verstappen diet plan. Looked like Max was in a rebellious mood.

“We’ll be okay.” Max agreed. “As long as we follow my mum’s recipe we’ll be fine.”

“And if we don’t?” Carlos asked ripping his eyes away from the fridge and setting about washing his hands.

“It’ll be a disaster.”

“No pressure then Max.” Carlos sighed.

 

                “You know what. This isn’t the total disaster I thought it would be.” Carlos grinned as he rolled out his gingerbread dough. He and Max had followed the recipe. Pouring the ingredients in and mixing things in like a pair of mad scientists. Max was relaxed more so than Carlos ever remembered him being in the season. Despite his warning at the start, Max was incredibly chilled out with cooking. Carlos feared that he’d be a perfectionist. Not happy unless the weight was down to the gram like the recipe stated. But he was more relaxed than that. Throwing things in. Not minding if a bit went over the side. Having fun.

“Told you we’d be fine.” Max laughed as he stirred his dough just a little more before getting it out to knead.

“So, is this some kind of tradition?” Carlos asked.

“Yes. Every year my mum, sister, and I make gingerbread men to eat. They were busy this year. So that’s why I asked you.” Max told him. And Carlos suddenly felt so touched that Max thought of him.

“Well. If these gingerbread men are as good as you say I’m not surprised you didn’t want to skip making then.” Carlos smiled as he finished rolling out the dough. “Can I have the cutter please?” Max gave him the gingerbread man cutter. Carlos set about cutting out the gingerbread men slowly and carefully. Making sure they looked good. While Max finished kneading the dough before he began to roll it out. The two worked quickly and methodically to make the gingerbread men. Though one of Maxx’s went a little wrong and fell apart as he picked it up. Carlos laughed. “Having trouble Max?” Max just looked at his laughing team mate before looking at the bag of flour on the side. They were using it to dust down the sides for rolling the dough out on. Max grinned and picked up a handful of flour. Throwing it at Carlos. That shut him up! The young Spaniard stopped laughing and looked at Max.

“You have a little something on your face.” Max giggled.

“Did you just chuck some flour at me?” Carlos asked. Dumfounded.

“Maybe I did.” Max grinned. “What are you going to do about it?” Carlos dived for the flour bag. “Crap.” Max ran as Carlos chased him round the kitchen. Throwing flour at him. Covering himself in the process. The gingerbread men well and truly forgotten now.

“Giving in yet Verstappen?” Carlos grinned.

“Fine! Fine! But only because the gingerbread need cooking!” Max shouted. Carlos stopped throwing round the flour. By now the kitchen as well as both drivers were covered in flour. The two looked at each other before laughing.

“We look brilliant!” Carlos cackled.

“We look a state.” Max smiled as he got his phone out. “Selfie?” He asked. Carlos posed with him as the two put the photo up on twitter.

_‘Me and @carlosainz have been busy in the kitchen. Just getting used to this cooking thing.’_

 

                The two put the gingerbread men in the oven, who thankfully remained flour free during their fight before they set about cleaning themselves and the kitchen up. The divine smell keeping them going. The time went quickly and halfway through the kitchen clean up Max stopped to put the gingerbread on a wire rack to cool down. As soon as they were finished Carlos came over to check them out.

“They look awesome! And they’re not burnt!” Carlos cheered as he picked one up off of the wire rack that was cooling down. He blew hard on it and took a bite. He moaned. “Max these are amazing! Thank you”

“Don’t thank me. Thank yourself. You made them as well.” Max told him before tucking into a gingerbread man himself. The pair took their batches of gingerbread into the living room. And ate them while watching a Christmas film. It may have not been the traditional way Max made gingerbread men with his mother and sister. But as he sat there with Carlos laughing and eating their creations he realised he wouldn’t have it any other way right now.


	20. Day 20: Skiing and bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's todays second chapter!
> 
> Today the Formula family kids are taking over. With a time hop to the future! Ad the prompt: Skiing and bars. Inspired by the rather drunk chalet hosts round the place at the moment.Who clearly are flouting the Alpine responsibility code. Remember guys. Drinking and Skiing don’t mix! Enjoy

“Can you believe our Dads let us go off skiing by ourselves?” Heikki cheered as he sat in the bar.

“I can’t believe they did!” Antti grinned. Christian and Adrian had taken the family away skiing for Christmas. A now 21 year old Tommi, 20 year old Heikki and Britta, 19 year old Antti, and 18 year old Seb had all made it home from Uni to join a 17 year old Dan and Jev, as well as a 16 year old Danni for the holiday. Right now however Heikki, Sebastian, Tommi, Antti, and Britta were relaxing in an alpine bar above the village they were staying in. The bar was decorated in a traditional alpine style, with wood everywhere. The group had taken over one of the tables in the bar area.

“Come on guys. I have beers for all of us!” Tommi told them as he carried the full pints over to the table where they were.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Only I read that alcohol affects you more at altitude.” Seb questioned the decision. “And isn’t there something about not drinking in the Alpine responsibility code?”

“If there was something about not drinking then why would they serve alcohol in a mountain restaurant?” Britta pointed out. Taking a beer off of the tray Tommi brought over. Heikki and Antti also grabbed one, Seb weighted up the decision in his mind.

“Oh I suppose you’re right.” Seb took one beer off of the tray. Tommi grabbed his glass and raised it up.

“To holidays!”

“To holidays!” The kids grinned. Clinking glasses before taking a large sip of the beer.

 

                As the afternoon wore on the young adults got more and more drunk. The beer was just the start. As they followed this up with some mulled wine, vodka shots, and more beer. By the time four o-clock came round the group were well and truly drunk. Facing a ski down to the village.

“Dads going to kill us.” Seb muttered as he put his ski’s on. Feeling very tipsy right now. Beside him Tommi and Heikki were doing up their snowboards. While Antti and Britta were just laughing in the snow. Both had slipped over coming out of the pub and hit the snowy floor. Now they were just sat there, laughing.

“Well. They’re definitely drunk.” Heikki sighed. “Antti. Britta. Stop rolling around in the snow!” The duo got up and made their way over to the group. Antti sat down once again to do up his snowboard while Britta set about clicking her boots into her bindings.

“Are you going to be okay to ski down?” Seb asked her.

“Fine.” She scoffed. “I’m a good skier.”

“Ready to go!” Antti gave everyone a thumbs up as he stood up. He overbalanced and fell onto his knees. Laughing. “Right. Let’s try this again.” He stood up correctly this time next to Heikki and Tommi.

“Right. Take this run nice and slowly.” Tommi reminded them. “And fingers crossed  we can sneak into our room and sober up before dinner.”

“Food sounds really good right now.” Heikki admitted before laughing. “Ski through McDonalds. I could get some chicken nuggets.”

“And you say I’m the drunk one.” Britta stared at her brother.

“I’m not drunk. I just want food.” Heikki replied.

“Right. Are we ready to go? Because the lights going to go soon!” Seb reminded them. The words seemed to spur something on in the group as they started to move towards the start of the run home. Luckily for them the run was a blue and wasn’t too challenging. So they shouldn’t have too many issues. Seb shuffled over and looked down at the run. “Right. I’m ready.” He checked up the slope before he set off. He went tentatively when he made the first turn. The run had been prepared for the morning. But now it was tracked out where skiers and snowboarders had been going back down to the village that day. The first turn felt okay and Seb carried on down. He looked up to see the others following. Antti had a little wobble up but stayed on his feet and carried on his way. Seb started picking ups speed as the slope got a little steeper. He banged in a few turns and stayed upright. Eventually he stopped at the edge of the piste and waited for the others to turn up. Tommi was next down. Taking a seat next to Seb.

“So. It’s not too bad.” Tommi argued just as Heikki fell over. The boarder was up in seconds and carried on his way brushing the snow off of him. He stopped and sat down next to Tommi.

“Just a little fall then?” Seb giggled.

“Caught an edge.” Heikki argued. Though it was clear Seb and Tommi didn’t believe him. There was more of a gap before Britta appeared, followed by Antti. Both seemed to look a little snowier but they both had big grins on their faces.

“You okay?” Seb asked.

“Fine!” Antti cheered as he sat down on the floor.

“Sorry. Antti fell over. I went to help him and he pulled me over trying to get up.” Britta sighed. Brushing the snow off of her ski suit.

“Antti.” Tommi sighed.

“I said I was sorry already!” Antti held his hands up.

 

                It took them half an hour to do what should have been a ten minute run back into the village. But the group made it down there eventually not sustaining injury at all, only to be met by Dan, Jev and Danni.

“You’re drunk.” Danni sighed, looking at his siblings.

“Dads going to kill you.” Dan sighed. He’d gotten a garbled call from Tommi to come and meet them at the bottom of the gondola out of the resort and that they would be there soon. He grabbed Jev and Danni, going out to the lift where he met his siblings.

“We’re not drunk.” Heikki giggled. “We’re just a little tipsy.”

“Drunk.” Jev stated.

“A little. The shouldn’t serve alcohol in the bars up a mountain!” Seb argued. “Can you help us get home? Without our dads finding out?”

“What’s in it for us?” Danni asked.

“I have a large bottle of vodka back at the room in my backpack I will be willing to share.” Antti bargained.

“No. You’re not getting our underage brothers drunk!” Tommi argued.

“Tommi. Shut up. We’re negotiating.” Heikki silenced his elder brother. The three sober kids looked amongst themselves.

“Deal. What do you need help with?” Dan asked.

 

                “Jev. Have I ever mentioned you’re my favourite brother.” Britta told him as he gave her a piggy back to the hotel. Britta struggled to walk in ski boots when she was sober. So trying to do that drunk was just asking for trouble. After a few initial stumbles Dan took her ski’s and poles while Jev gave her a piggy back all the way home to the hotel. Jev didn’t really struggle. His sister was actually pretty light. And was staying very still on his back to make things easier.

“I love you too Britta.” Jev sighed. His sister was really drunk.

“Hey. I thought I was your favourite brother?” Seb asked as he followed in front. Watching out for any signs of their dads.

“I love you too Sebby. I love you all.” Britta giggled. Tommi just laughed from next to the pair.

“Good to know Britta. We love you too.” Tommi told her. The family made it back to the hotel without too many issues and deposited their ski’s and boots in the locker downstairs before making their way to the room.

“And your reward for being so helpful” Antti pulled out a bottle of vodka for the three boys. “No. Who’s up for a shot now?

 

                “Where are the kids darling?” Christian asked as he put his book down. Adrian had just told the kids to get ready as dinner would be in half an hour. Though from the look on his face he hadn’t been successful.

“I think we’re having dinner by ourselves darling. Our children are drunk.”


	21. Day 21: Family dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, and F1_rabbit for your comments. They've been awesome to read! This is the first of today's chapters!
> 
> Today the Wolffs are back! With a prompt submitted to me by a nonny on Tumblr that read: Niki and James host Christmas dinner for their son Toto and his girlfriend Susie. Toto is very nervous and worried that his parents will embarrass him. Enjoy!

“Please Dad. I just want everything to go right this evening.” Toto begged James.

“I’m sure it will all go off without a hitch son. Your father and I will be on our best behaviour.” James smirked.

“We won’t even bring out your embarrassing baby photos.” Niki shouted from somewhere in the kitchen.

“Dad!” Toto groaned before messing about with the napkins on the table once again. The table was laid up for four people. The room was light with white walls and a wonderful fire burning in the fireplace, adding warmth to the room. James and Niki had decided to host a Christmas dinner for Toto and his new girlfriend, though James could see the young man was clearly distressed by the whole thing. James pulled Toto’s hand away from the table. To stop him messing about with the napkins that were perfectly fine as they were.

“Toto. Everything will be fine.” James told him. Using a serious edge in the words. Toto’s shoulder began to relax slightly. He was worried. He’d told his parents everything about Susie. But this was their first chance to meet her. And he just had nightmares of his parents embarrassing him. He just wanted everything to go off without a hitch. And for his parents to like Susie.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” James assured him just as the doorbell rang.

“She’s here!” Toto shouted, his shoulders becoming tense once again before he practically sprinted to the door.

“Oooh. Shall we follow?” Niki asked as he came out of the kitchen. James looked at him.

“No. Let’s give the two of them a moment to themselves.” James replied.

 

                Toto took one last breath before he opened the front door. There on the doorstep was his girlfriend Susie in a very warm looking military style, navy blue coat.

“Hi Toto.” Susie hugged him as she came in. Making sure she wiped her shoes on the doormat properly.

“Hi Susie.” Toto hugged her back. She pulled back, stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before letting him go.

“Thank you for inviting me again for Christmas dinner.” She smiled as she shrugged out of her coat. Susie was standing there in a festive red jumper with a snowman on it. She’d teemed this with a high wasted black skirt and grey tights. Her blonde hair was loose and slightly curled, framing her face well. Toto just stared at her.

“You’re welcome.” He blushed. “And you look really nice by the way.”

“Aww thank you Toto. You scrub up well too.” She giggled. Toto had ditched his usual scruffy jeans in favour of a pair of smart black trousers and button down white shirt. Though as usual it didn’t matter what he did his hair still refused to look like anything less than a messy mop of black curls.

“Shall we go in then?” Toto put his hand on the small of Susie’s back and lead her towards the dining room.

 

                “I think it’s going well.” Niki whispered to James as he listened in at the door. Desperate to hear what his son and girlfriend were saying.

“Niki get away!” James hissed.

“Aww. They’re complimenting the way the other looks.” Niki whispered, giving James a soppy grin.

“Niki!”

“Shit they’re coming this way!” Niki scrabbled away as he came and stood by James again. Pretending nothing had happened.

“You’re an idiot.” James looked down at Niki as he tried his pull off his best attempt to look as if he hadn’t been spying.

“But I’m your idiot.” Niki laughed as he stole a kiss.

“Papa, Dad?” Toto opened the door slowly to reveal his girlfriend. “I’d like you to meet Susie. Susie this is my Papa and Dad. Niki and James.”

“Susie. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Niki came over to shake her hand. “I love your jumper.”

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Toto’s told me so much about you.” Susie smiled as she shook his hand.

“Oh. I hope it’s good things he’s been saying.” James winked at Toto who turned bright red.

“He really loves you guys. And he’s only been saying positive things.” Susie came over and shook his hand. “Thank you for inviting me for Christmas dinner.”

“Oh it’s no trouble! No trouble at all.” James argued.

“Besides. We’ve been desperate to meet you. Toto doesn’t stop talking about you.” Niki admitted. By now Toto’s face was almost as red as Susie’s jumper.

“Is that true Toto?” Susie asked her boyfriend. Giggling a little at his red face.

“Shall we have a drink!” Toto asked as he reached for the bottle of wine on the table.

 

                “That was amazing Niki. I don’t think I could eat another bite.” Susie admitted.

“Thank you Susie. It’s lovely for someone to take an interest in my cooking.” Niki said as he took a sip of wine. The dinner went off without a hitch. The four had sat around, laughing, talking and discussing everything over dinner. Turkey with pigs in blankets, roast potatoes, veg, stuffing, and Yorkshire puddings for James and Susie. After his initial worry Toto began to relax. His dads were getting on well with Susie which was just what he wanted. And as he looked around the table now he felt the dinner had been a success. He sat there with his hand under the table. Resting lightly on Susie’s thigh.

“I take an interest in your cooking.” James said, looking at Niki.

“You shovel food in. Toto too. It’s nice to see someone take time to appreciate my food.” Niki told them.

“I’m sure they do Niki.” Susie smiled as she took a sip of the wine. Trying not to give away the placement of Toto’s hand right now.

“Yes. Thank you for the food Papa.” Toto spoke daring to move his hand slightly higher on Susie’s thigh. She stayed calm taking another sip of her wine.

“Thank you for the food Niki.” James grinned. “Now how about Toto and I clear away and we take this party into the living room. As soon as Toto takes his hand off of Susie’s thigh that is.” Toto ripped his hand away, his face bright red. Susie blushed as well as James laughed. “I was only joking about the had on her thigh. But okay.” He got up. “Young love.”

“Aww stop teasing them.” Niki chided James.

 

                “Well. That wasn’t the total disaster I thought it might be.” Toto admitted as he helped Susie get her coat on.

“You’re just remembering round your dad calling us out for having your hand on my thigh. The baby photos Niki brought out. And the godawful attempt at charades.” Susie laughed.

“Exactly!” Toto admitted. Susie laughed.

“I had a great time Toto.” She told him. “Your dads are amazing. Just like you.” Toto grinned at her as she seemed to pull something out from her pocket. She stood on tiptoes holding the sprig of mistletoe over him. “You’re under the mistletoe Toto.” She whispered. Toto’s grin turned wicked as he bent down to give her a passionate kiss.

“Wait I think I hear kissing.” The pair heard Niki mumble from behind the door.

“Niki. Get away from the door.” James hissed. Susie giggled as she broke the kiss. Toto’s face was bright red.

“I’m so sorry about my dads.” Toto sighed.

“They’re wonderful. Merry Christmas Toto. Thank you for the dinner.” She kissed him again before leaving. As Toto shut the door he had to look at the positives. At least it wasn’t too embarrassing.


	22. Day 22: Building a snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's todays second chapter!
> 
> Today Rolipe are taking over. With the prompt: Building a snowman. Inspired by the kids I saw building a snowman when I was out skiing today. Enjoy!

“Rob! Rob! Rob! Rob! Get up Rob. It’s snowed!” Felipe shook the Englishman awake. Rob gave a huge groan.

“Felipe. It’s…” He scrambled to pick his watch up off of his bedside table. “It’s 7:30 Felipe. And it’s my first day off.” He moaned. Rob had worked with the engineering team right up till the last moment on the car for next year. After all just because Williams stopped work on the car didn’t mean their competitors were affording such luxuries to their staff. So the team worked up until the last possible moment before taking the time off for Christmas and New Year. Rob had hoped to enjoy his first lie in since the end of the summer shutdown in peace. However it appeared the excitable Brazilian had other plans.

“But Rob it’s snowed!” Felipe ripped open the curtains. Rob remained calm and reminded himself that Felipe probably didn’t get many snow days in Brazil growing up. “We could build a snowman!”

“A snowman?”

“A snowman. A big snowman!” Felipe beamed. “Please Rob. Please can we make a snowman.”

“Can I get up and have breakfast first?” Rob asked.

“I suppose so.” Felipe agreed.

 

                As soon as breakfast was over Rob went back upstairs and changed into some warm clothes. He came back downstairs to find Felipe wrapping up warmly in his duffel coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. “This is going to be awesome!” Felipe said. He never got the chance to play in snow like this as a kid. So he was looking forward to this. Especially as he would be making a snowman with Rob.

“I can tell sunshine.” Rob smirked. In a bit of a better mood now he had tea and breakfast. He was actually looking forward to making this snowman. It had been years since he’d attempted something like this. Rob slipped on his boots before grabbing his black coat, gloves, hat, and scarf.

“We need to make him big tough. Like the snowman in the Christmas film. I watched it every year in Brazil at Christmas time. I always said one year I would get out to a snowy place and make a snowman at Christmas.” Felipe admitted. Rob smiled at the Brazilian as he wrapped up warm. The Snowman was always one of his favourite films as a kid and he could tell it meant a lot to Felipe he finally got the chance to fulfil his childhood dream. And there and then Rob vowed even if he had to freeze, he would make sure Felipe got the snowman he was dreaming of.

“Alright sunshine. One huge snowman coming up.” Rob told him.

 

                “Can you help me get his head on? Only it’s heavy!” Felipe complained. Rob stopped looking around for the prefect twigs to use for arms and rushed over to Felipe.

“I said I would help.” He chuckled. Taking some of the weight of the snowman’s head. He maneuverer it into position and slowly and very carefully the two put the head on the snowman. It didn’t fall off and the two stepped away. “That looks good.” Rob smiled.

“Aww. He looks good.” Felipe agreed as he ran back inside. Rob set about finding the perfect twigs to use for arms, eventually finding two. He brought them back and stuck them in the snowman just as Felipe returned.

“Guess who got the carrot nose!” Felipe held up a large carrot. “There’s some thick wool for a mouth. And I got two odd buttons for eyes.” He held out the two mismatched buttons and wool clearly taken from the sewing box.

“Put them on then.” Rob told him. Felipe didn’t need telling twice as he added the carrot, wool mouth and eyes. He took a step back and frowned.

“He’s missing something.” Felipe admitted.

“What? He’s perfect Felipe.” Rob argued.

“No. He’s missing something.” The Brazilian concentrated. He had a carrot nose, two eyes, a mouth, arms. But something was missing. That was when it hit Felipe. “I know!” He seized Rob’s hat off of his head.

“Hey! Give that back!” Rob argued.

“No. The snowman needs it.” Felipe told him. Reaching up to put Rob’s hat on top of the snowman. He them peeled off his own scarf to add to the snowman. “There. Now he looks right.” Felipe grinned.

“Photo time!” Rob said. He’d put a camera on a chair and put the self-timer on as Felipe got into position around the snowman. Rob pressed the button and sprinted to where he should be. He laid down in front of the snowman. Pulling what he thought was a seductive pose. But it didn’t come out like that. The camera took the photo right as he reacted to the snow Felipe had dumped on it. Felipe face had a cheeky grin on it while there was a genuine look of shock on Rob’s face.

“What do you think? That photo as our Christmas card ‘Merry Christmas from Rob and Felipe.” Felipe laughed as he looked at the photo.

“I’ll get you back for that one sunshine!” Rob shouted as he scooped up some of the snow into a snowball.

“Rob! No!” Felipe sprinted round the garden. Rob chasing him as he lobbed snowballs at him.

 

                “Here we go. I made hot chocolate. To say sorry for all the snowballs.” Rob put the cup down next to Felipe as he joined him in the front room, the fire going so that the room warmed up.

“Really?” Felipe looked over at him.

“Really. With hot milk and everything.” Felipe edged closer to the cup and took a sip. “It’s made with love.” Rob added as Felipe broke out in a grin.

“It’s awesome. Thank you Rob.” The two had come in after their impromptu snowball fight to warm up. Though from the window they could see the snowman standing tall and proud in the back garden. Felipe snuggled into Rob’s arms as the Englishman gave him a hug.

“You’re welcome sunshine. I’m glad you had a good day.”

“I did. Thank you for helping me with the snowman.” Felipe leaned up and gave Rob a kiss.

“Anytime Felipe.” Rob smiled back at him.


	23. Day 23: Mistletoe Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has read and added kudos to the work. And to everyone who's shown me support on Tumblr as well. You've all been amazing guys. But a special thanks goes out to historygeek12, and ziamisbased for your comments. They've been awesome to read! I'm afraid there will only be one chapter today (I'm planning a double one for tomorrow) Mostly because the hotel were handing out free shots. And I'm currently on the lash with the Australians and Scots in the Chalet. Fingers crossed for a Christmas miracle and my liver will survive this!
> 
> Today Sebson are in command with the prompt: Mistletoe kisses. This prompt was from my muse and friend Alex who has been seriously amazing throughout this advent fic. So Alex this one is for you. Thanks for everything. x

“So once again, I’d just like to say. Thank you for a successful European karting season.” The announcer finished his speech. The hall burst into applause, with most of the young kids happy the boring man had shut up. The European karting club had thrown a Christmas party, inviting all of the kids who had competed at a race this year to come along. The room was well decorated with tables round the place and a buffet waiting to be eaten. Down the end of the room was an open bar, serving alcoholic drinks to the adults, and all manner of soft drinks for the kids. “So. Let the party begin!” Jenson clapped as the man left the podium.

“Finally. He was so boring dad.” Jenson giggled to John. John Button rolled his eyes. He thought the speech was very wonderful.

“Did you listen to anything he said Jense?”

“Not really. It was worse than a school assembly.” He laughed. John sighed but ruffled his son’s hair. “Daaaaad!” Jenson tried to get him to pull his hand away while John just laughed.

“Oh afraid your hair will be a mess.” He carried on ruffling Jenson’s hair.

“Dad get off!” the two started mock play fighting. John ruffling Jenson’s hair while Jenson tried to doge his father’s hand.

“Jenson!” A voice shouted out. Father and son stopped fighting and straightened up, smiling as Norbert Vettel and his son Sebastian came over. Sebastian had dressed up for the event, just like Jenson had in a small suit. Though his looked a little more ill-fitting than Jenson’s did. Jenson grinned. He knew a lot of people in this room would be future competitors. And that really he should be frenemies with most of the people in here. But Sebby was different. Sebby was his friend. He was a few years younger than Jenson, and his English was still very rough in places. But the two had formed a friendship over the years that went beyond that. The karting season had ended a while ago. But the two had been in regular contact. Sending each other letters as pen pals, both had promised the other they would be coming along tonight. And both promised to meet the other here.

“Sebby!” Jenson smiled as he gave the little blond German a hug. He was the only person outside of Sebastian’s immediate family who got away with calling him ‘Sebby’.  Everyone else was told immediately to call him ‘Seb’ or ‘Sebastian’. It was just another sign of how close they were.

“How are you?” Sebastian asked. Standing back and grinning showing off his missing front tooth that had fallen out a week or so ago, according to his letter. Jenson screwed up his face as he thought.

“Mir…Geht es…Gut danke.”  Jenson beamed as he got to the end of the small German sentence. Sebastian gasped.

“You learnt some German!”

“Ja. I thought it was unfair you always had to speak English. So I’m trying to learn German.” Jenson admitted. Seb looked up at the English boy and smiled. It was so sweet he was willing to learn another language just so they could communicate better. Sebastian went bright red, this was why Jenson was his best friend on the karting grid.

“That is sweet. Danke Jenson. Have you learnt anything else in German?” He asked. Jenson thought again.

“Fröhliche Weihnachten Sebby.” Jenson stumbled a bit over the pronunciation but got it eventually.

“Merry Christmas to you too Jenson.” The music started up and the two boys cheered.

“Let’s hit the dancefloor!” Jenson pulled Sebastian towards the floor where most of the other children were congregating. John and Norbert watched on. Both taking photos with their camera of the boys.

“They look so sweet together.” Norbert commented.

“Don’t they just.” John agreed. “Shall we grab a beer then?”

 

                “Yeah!” Lewis skidded along the dancefloor on his knees pretending to play air guitar as he did. With his best friend Nico following behind.

“Nico, Lewis. Please don’t hurt yourself!” Keke shouted out.

“We’ll be fine Dad.” Nico shouted out as he came to the end of his skid. Jenson laughed watching the pair as he came onto the dancefloor with Sebastian. The two dancing around to the song. From beside him he could see Fernando coming onto the dancefloor, pulling a very despondent Kimi with him. While Nico Hulkenburg and Adrian laughed away at a joke Jean-Eric was telling. Romain and Valtteri chased one another round the dancefloor, dodging Marcus, Roberto and Will who were busy dancing. It was nice to be surrounded by all of the guys he’d been competing with this year. And girls as well as he could see Susie Stoddart dancing around with David Coulthard, who was just about to move up to the Formula Ford category of racing. And Carmen Jorda who was trying her best to drag Heikki Kovalainen onto the dancefloor.

“This is fun!” Sebastian shouted as he danced around with Jenson. Looking up at the English boy with a big grin. His brilliantly blond spiky hair was gelled to perfection as ever, unlike his messy curls.

“It really is. I’m glad you’re having fun!” Jenson danced around. Taking a hold of Sebastian’s hand as he spun the little German around. The two were practically inseparable for the night. They danced, ate, and drank together. Both aware that after this Jenson would leave for England, and Sebastian would go home to Germany. The two wouldn’t see each other again till the new season started. And the only communication they would have is with letters. As the night started to quieten down Sebastian gained the courage to admit his thoughts to Jenson.

“Miss you Jense.” Sebastian mumbled as the two enjoyed a glass of coca cola. Jenson almost didn’t catch what Seb said as he was so quiet. But as soon as he realised what he said Jenson pulled him into a hug.

“I miss you too Sebastian.” Jenson admitted. It was true. How the blond had become such a permanent fixture in his life he would never know. But as the night threatened to draw to a close Jenson was dreading having to leave Sebastian.

“Guys.” Antony Hamilton called out. The two boys stopped hugging. “Can I get a photo of everyone?” He asked all of the children once the next song came to an end. The DJ nodded and paused the music.

“Dad! You’re embarrassing me.” Lewis hid his reddening face. But a lot of parents now stood around with cameras, wanting to get a photo. The kids obliged and shuffled into place. Sebastian standing next to Jenson, holding his hand. Beside them were Nico and Lewis, arms thrown around one another. Romain, Marcus, Fernando, Jean Eric, Will, and Roberto were in a gaggle, pulling silly faces. While the Finns of Heikki, Valtteri and Kimi stood awkwardly, looking round at the other kids. David stood in the centre of everyone. Since this was his last night attending the karting events. Finally Carmen and Susie were on the end. Hugging one another. Jenson could see John and Norbert were among the parents trying to get a photo of all the kids.

“After three. Everyone one say Christmas!” Antony told the kids. “1…2…3!”

“Christmas!” The children shouted as the sound of shutters went off around the room.

“Perfect. Thank you kids.” Antony told them.

 

                “Well. I’m afraid it’s time for us to go.” Norbert sighed as the DJ wrapped up the party with the last song.

“No Vater. I want to stay with Jenson.” Sebastian sulked. He didn’t want to leave Jenson.

“Sorry Sebby. But it’s very late now.” Norbert told him as tears began to form in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Aww. Sebby don’t cry. You’ll see me soon!” Jenson assured him, pulling the boy into a hug. The last thing he wanted to see now was an upset Sebastian.

“But March is ages away Jenson.” Seb complained.

“It’ll be here soon. And you have my letters to look forward to.” Jenson reminded him.

“You’re still going to write to me?”

“Of course Sebby!” Jenson grinned as Sebastian pulled away grinning now.

“Come on Jense. It’s time for you to go home too.” John told him.

“I’ll see you next season Sebby.” Jenson grinned. Giving the boy one last hug before pulling away.

“One second.” Sebastian pulled out something from his pocket that he’d been keeping in there since the start of the party. He stood on tiptoes and held the sprig of mistletoe high above Jenson’s head. Planting a kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas Jenson.”

“Fröhliche Weihnachten Sebby.” Jenson blushed. Planting a kiss on the German’s cheek too.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you would like to see. Drop it in the comments below,or in my tumblr inbox (hazycosmicchild) and I'll try me best to include it. Reviews and Kudos absolutely make my day. And all of them are received with a little festive dance. Hope you enjoyed reading this and see you tomorrow! :D


End file.
